When The Plan Fell Apart
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Angel Love. Michael and Lucifer have a plan. They need Sam and Dean to help them. It is a good plan, what could possibly go wrong?  Jo/Michael, Dean/Sam/Lucifer.Bobby/Ellen. Wincest, Language, Sex content. Don't like, Don't read!
1. A Better Plan?

(AU, What if Michael and Lucifer wanted to stop the apocalypse, too? If they reached out to their destined vessels to help them? What would the Winchesters say?

**_Warning:_ Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer, Michael/Jo in other chapters, not in first two chapters at least. Yes, it may get graphic and language does get worse. They do have sex in later chapters with one of their Angels hosts and Jo comes in and Michael falls in love with her, don't read if you get offended! **

(For further clarification, the Angels do join with their hosts but do not take them over. They share possession of the boys' bodies. The room where they meet is a magic place they set up in between the boys' mentally so they can be separate souls, both the normal boys and the Archangels but in the end, the Archangel and the boy they are inside do function as separate entities at all times. They just use the same body to do it when not in the white room.

When I speak about the archangel, I am meaning the archangel soul. When It has the boys or Bobby's name, it is the person's soul that is in charge at that time. They coexist as two separate entities in the host bodies but therefore they are definitely different people in there, with separate thoughts and everything. Although they are more powerful when both souls work together to merge long enough to battle or something, mostly one or the other is in charge. A bit like Schizoprenia, but this time there really is someone in there with you.

If it says Michael is doing something, Michael's angel soul is doing it, not Dean's. If Lucifer is doing it, then it is Lucifer is doing it.

John does appear in later chapters, I promise. He is still a part of the boys' lives, such as they are.)

This is my take on how they could all put together to thwart the apocalypse and save their world and Heaven too.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two brothers stood facing each other in the field. It was a good day and the battle for the apocalypse was about to start. Hazel eyes met green eyes, as brother faced brother. They merely awaited their appointed hour to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One month earlier**

"You heard me." Sam repeated as Lucifer stood looking at him, no, at them, puzzled.

"You heard my plan, right? You know what this means, don't you?" Lucifer thought maybe the Winchesters had misunderstood. His demon followers were on the ground, dead, thanks to the tall man before him and his brother. Lucifer was glad; this talk didn't need an audience.

"I did." Sam nodded, "In return for my agreeing to share my body and mind with you by saying yes, you spare my brother, and those I love."

"Why?" Lucifer asked sincerely, this feeling inside him was something he hadn't felt before, confusion.

"I love them. They are my family. I want them safe so I will say yes if you won't let harm come to them." Sam said smiling sadly into his brother's eyes. Dean moved to his side and took his brother's hand.

"I get that, I do. I will be inside you the whole time. We will exist together, as two souls in the same body. Both equally in charge of it, but joined in purpose." Lucifer assured him.

"I get to be me still, right? You aren't going to possess me and make me do horrible things like the angels said you would?" Sam asked, Lucifer came up with worse plans than Dean did.

"Of course not, I don't want to destroy your soul, Sam. I want to share your body. Your soul will still inhabit the body and own it, I will just share the body and own it as well. Co-possessing it, sharing it but neither one of us actually owning it. They don't know me well enough to say what I will do and what I won't do, which is why this plan should work." Lucifer smiled, Sam liked this plan, he was sure of it.

"Dean, you understand you're part of this plan, right? You don't have to worry about being taken over. You also will share your body with Michael but coexist as separate souls inside your body." Lucifer turned to look at Dean. Dean nodded and looked at his brother. It was a bad plan but it was the best one he had heard so far.

"Okay, then. Call Michael." Lucifer said and watched Dean close his eyes in frustration. He may not like the idea but he would go along with it.

"Michael, come to me. I want to say yes now" Dean looked around and saw nothing. They waited , looking around the room. Nothing happened. Dean growled, this plan would never work if Michael did not come. "Michael, if you do not get here right now, I am going to change my mind, I mean it!" He shouted and prayed at the same time. Next thing they knew, a bright angel appeared before them and dimmed until it had taken a semi-human appearance. Lucifer smiled at his brother, who smiled back.

"I assume you heard Luci's plan?" Michael drawled, throwing his brother an exasperated look.

"It's Lucifer, not Luci." Lucifer grumbled, his older brother ignore the words. It was an old argument.

"Yes, we did." The boys nodded.

"and?" Michael asked, looking at his brother as if to say, are we really going to do this? Lucifer nodded and shrugged, it was the best plan he could come up with. Michael didn't say a word but rolled his eyes, his little brother came up with some of the most cockeyed plans he had ever heard but they usually worked so he was willing to go along with it.

"We agreed with him, this should work." Dean said nervously and looked at his brother, seeing if he was changing his mind yet. He didn't mind being smited if that was the case. Sam nodded and the brothers took a steadying breathe then went to stand in front of their assigned angel, looking trustingly into their glowing eyes. The angels smiled back at them.

"Yes, Lucifer. I agree to let you take me as your vessel." Sam said, eyes closed and mouth set into a line.

"Yes, Michael. I agree to let you take me as your vessel." Dean wore a similar expression as his brother, they were twins in that moment.

Lucifer and Michael smiled softly at their vessels and shook their heads. You'd think they were facing a firing squad or something, the two brothers shared a thought sighing. These boys must really think badly of them to think this was that bad of an experience.

Lucifer came up to Sam and stroked his face, smiling, "Beautiful man, I accept." He let go of Nick's body and entered Sam's.

Michael approached Dean and smiled as well. "Brave warrior, I accept as well." He went into Dean and then the deals were done.

The boys collapsed on the floor and the four began to plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were now in a white room, a magically created room between both men's minds that allowed the souls to separate and talk as themselves, not as they shared the bodies. In this room, they would be Michael, Lucifer, Sam, Dean. Their souls were themselves here and could talk here together then left together to fight or whatever required both souls, the angelic one and the human one, to do. They could also be in their own heads, but have only one of the souls being dominant, the angelic or the human, they would be able to communicate from angelic soul and human soul, carry on conversations, show images to them that way as if talking to each other as humans do face to face.

At the moment, the souls were plotting a way to stop the apocalypse. They sat a long table in the middle of the room and faced each other. They were having a meeting, each soul with its own chair and opinions to add to the plan.

"Wow, this is so not what I pictured when I agreed to this." Dean grumbled, the room was so bright he had to shield his eyes. Sam was doing the same thing, the light was blinding in here.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. "Lucifer, turn down the light, would you? You're blinding them." Lucifer looked embarrassed as he had not realized he was shining that much and turned it down to where he did not glow but tried to be dimmer, it did not help at all, he was still too bright. 'Angel of Light' Michael muttered at his brother and gave a long suffering sigh. Lucifer smiled at his brother's annoyance, amused.

The boys wished for dark shades to help make it easier for them to see and they magically appeared on their faces, shielding their eyes. That felt much better.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asked, Michael laughed.

Sam just scowled, "Come on, the apocalypse is here. Let's do this thing sometime today."

The angels sighed, they were so impatient.

"Well, first thing we have to do is stop the weather changes and release the horsemen from their raids on the Earth." Lucifer stated and Michael nodded.

"I got this one." Michael said and then him and Dean disappeared for a few moments then popped back in. "Done." Michael said sitting down and Dean followed his lead.

"Death said thanks and to leave him out of it next time." Dean smirked, remembering Death's face when they had appeared before him. "He's mad at you. Best avoid him for a while." Pestilence had tried to make Dean sick not realizing he wasn't really himself anymore. Michael had enjoyed that smiting, Dean remember fondly. War was pissed but obeyed when Michael showed up and told him to cease and return to where he came from. Famine had hissed at him from his wheelchair and tried to suck him into himself. Dean shot angelic rays into the guy's mouth instead and he had exploded, he had enjoyed that too.

"So, what now?" Michael asked, Lucifer's plan, Lucifer's rules.

"We lay low and wait." Lucifer sighed, "We need somewhere to hide. The others aren't going to like this."

"I don't really care what they think. Zachariah thinks he can tell me what I am supposed to do and that I have to follow his plan." Dean grumbled and growled. Sam agreed whole heartedly with his brother on this one.

" No matter, it is imperative that they not figure out our plan until it is time. They will interfere." Michael said authoritatively.

"Fine." Sam huffed, and then brightened, "I know where we should go." They all looked at him puzzled. Dean figured it out before the others did, and groaned. It was a good idea; he just hoped they didn't scare the poor guy to death.

"I will drive the Impala there." Dean said, and gave them a look that said that this was what they were going to do and that was it. Lucifer chuckled to himself, Dean really was Michael's mirror image, his perfect vessel.

"Okay, I still don't see why we can't just pop over there. We have the power to now." Michael glowered at his vessel.

"One, it will scare the poor man to death. Two, I don't 'pop' anywhere, I drive there in my baby." Dean grinned. The others all mentally agreed that he was in love with his car, and it was a sick thing to observe. Dean continued smiling, he didn't care what they thought. Besides, he was not in love with his car, he just really really liked her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Impala roared into the salvage yard shortly thereafter and the boys sat in the car afraid to go in. Bobby was going to freak. They had only told him they were coming and they had found a way to stop the apocalypse, but they would tell him in person. Both boys knew this plan had to be explained in person, he did not know what they had done yet and he may not understand.

They groaned as Michael and Lucifer got tired of sitting there and took control of the bodies they were in. The boys watched on in indignation as the angels moved their limbs and approached the house. They begged the angels to let them be in charge as they knocked on the door, they had to explain this to Bobby themselves. The angels smiled smugly at them but let them take back control.

"Hi, Bobby." They said unison, nervous and uncertain. Bobby hugged them and let them come in. He had been worried about them. They walked into the study and sat down. Bobby went behind his desk and sipped his beer. The boys went to the kitchen and got one for themselves and went back in.

"So how do you idjits think you're going to get around saying yes to Lucifer and Michael? You do know that is the first hurdle. Those other angels ain't going to leave you alone until you do." Bobby asked, he didn't see a way out of that yet.

"About that…" the boys looked at each other and then gulped. They looked up at Bobby and gave him weak smiles.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked suddenly suspicious, he was beginning to smell a rat here.

"We already did that part." Sam blurted out. Dean threw him a shocked look and mouthed, 'Sammy, did you have to put it that way?' Sam ignored him and smiled. Dean looked at Bobby imploring, begging him not to freak out.

"You what?" He thundered, suddenly pissed. Stupid idjits! Then he had a thought as he glared from one boy to another and sat back down with a thud into his chair again. "You mean , they are possessing you right now? They are here right now? You are them, right at this moment?" he asked softly, he was confused, they didn't seem different to him.

"Yes, sorta. We are in charge right now but they are in here." Sam pleaded, "Don't worry, Bobby, we have a plan."

"They have a plan." He muttered into his beer, "Yeah that will end well." He had no clue what to do or say at the moment so he chose to say nothing.

"Yes, we do." Michael and Lucifer pressed to the surface, speaking through their vessel's mouths, Sam and Dean looking on knowing maybe Bobby may listen to the angels over them.

"Oh, it's you two." Bobby said weakly trying to hide his fear. The angels were speaking to him and smiling. He had no idea how to respond to them.

"Yes, it's us. We don't want to fight and we damn sure don't want to kill each other because some of our brothers and sisters miss Daddy and want to start a war so they can get back at him for leaving in the first place. They are throwing a tantrum and we don't want any part of it. We don't want any more people to die or to see the world destroyed." Michael explained as best he could.

"So why not tell them that?" Bobby asked.

"Because they won't listen. I have tried." Michael said sadly, the others had been most unreceptive to his pleas that this was not what their father would want. They didn't care, it was what they wanted and felt should happen, so he had been forced to come up with plan B.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you think we should do now? Because if you haven't noticed, it's still the apocalypse out there." Bobby nodded out the window. The angels were on their side, so he was willing to give them a chance.

"We are trying to stop it. We just have to wait until the proper time and place are destined." Lucifer smiled, he liked this guy, he wasn't freaking out badly at all, tough old coot.

"When will you know this?" Bobby asked.

"Soon as the prophet does and writes it down." Lucifer stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Prophet, as in Chuck the writer?" Bobby gulped again, this was a weird visit.

"Exactly. We find out the where and when and show up at that place and time then go there. We can stop it from there." Michael explained. Sam and Dean smiled, Bobby was taking it well.

"So what do you need from me?" Bobby asked wondering why angels had come to him now.

"A place to lay low, Bobby." Dean said, Michael receded to the background so he could talk to Bobby. "We can ward this place so they can't see in and find us, the angels will help."

"I hate to risk smiting here but I have to ask." Bobby eyed his boys, suddenly worried, "What happens after, are the boys released from vessel duty or what?"

The angels looked sadly at the boys and the boys nodded. This was the part they had been dreading, Bobby may not like this part.

"We can't ever be released. We will be joined with them until the end of time. They will stay inside us. We are immortal now." Sam said sadly, "This is permanent." He looked to Dean for help, Bobby didn't look so good.

"We'll still be us, we'll just be them, too." Dead added quickly, "Please don't hate us, please don't turn us away. We will always need you, angel possessed or not." His eyes pleaded with Bobby.

"We need you to trust us on this." Sam pleaded as well, "Afterward, if you don't want us around anymore, you never have to see us again or even hear from us again. All we'll ask is you don't tell anyone about what we really are, others will not understand." The boys looked down at their hands and wanted to cry at the thought of losing Bobby in their lives but knew they had made their decisions when they had said yes. It was too late to change it now.

"Don't be stupid, ya idjits. Angel vessels or not, you are still my boys and I will always want you around like I always have. Besides, this way, I don't have to worry about you getting hurt too much on hunts anymore." Bobby smiled, the boys looked relieved. "So this vessel thing, does it come with benefits?" He had to know.

"Super strength, well angelic strength, at least. Faster healing abilities. Enhanced battle skills, that's about it." Sam said as Lucifer provided the details. Bobby nodded, he had hoped for that.

"We have wings like the other angels do now. You just can't see them with human eyes, but they are there." Michael smiled.

Sam and Dean nodded to Bobby and he just shook his head. "Never thought you boys would ever have wings either. " Bobby grumbled good-naturedly. The boys seemed to have the situation in hand, he didn't have to worry so much. Besides, they had two other angels to watch over them now.

He went to the kitchen and began to get ready to make supper. The boys' stomachs made a noise, they were hungry. Michael and Lucifer just sat back and let their vessels get a bite to eat, they had earned it. Shortly later, the boys went to bed and the angels sat in their meeting space they had created so they all could talk earlier. They discussed the rest of the plan and agreed that it could work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of four men sat in the graveyard, watching the clock. Well, three angels and a human. Castiel had been a little shocked when he had felt Lucifer and Michael inside his friends, Zachariah and then had made it sound as if the boys would be tossed aside once they said yes but it was turning out that was not the case. Now the angels were talking about helping the Winchesters stop the apocalypse. His world was in chaos, he was confused at what he was supposed to do now. He supposed he could play his part in the plan, protect Bobby.

The time came and the angels stepped out of the car and shut the doors. They walked to the middle of the field and stood there looking at each other, waiting for the last part of their plan to kick in. They hoped this would work, they all did not want to kill their brothers.

They all came with a whirlwind of feathers flapping and soft steps as they landed around the pair, their eyes calm and their attention on the impending battle. Zachariah stood smirking, like he had orchestrated all of this and it was working out the way he had wanted it to.

Dean had to fight the urge to smite the smirking angel on sight, Michael soothed him and promised that would come later. Dean quieted but glared inwardly at the angel and waited for his time to come. They didn't have to wait too long. The moment time struck, the angels, Michael and Lucifer, felt the power of it envelope them and pull them into action.

Lucifer tossed the rings to the ground and chanted. Michael turned to face the angels around them. The cage opened and the angels looked on in shock.

"We are not doing this." Michael commanded, his power pouring over them.

"We are not killing each other for your apocalypse." Lucifer announced with his brother, "This ends now." Both of them put away their weapons and stood there, waiting to see what their brothers and sisters decided. Most of them looked relieved or calm then flew off back to Heaven. One angel remained.

He sputtered on, mouth working like a fish stranded out of water. His eyes angry and hateful.  
>"No! this is not the way it was supposed to be. This is not the way the apocalypse was supposed to come about!" He shouted at the calm and composed angels before him, neither moving to kill the other or to approach each other.<p>

"We don't care how you meant the apocalypse to be." Michael stepped toward the angry angel, "This was never our true apocalypse. It was yours, you were pissed Father left and never came back, so you decided to destroy his greatest creation to punish him for that."

"How can you know that? He wants this or he would have stopped this already." Zachariah hissed.

"Because he told me so himself. He didn't want this. That is why we are not doing what you had in mind." Michael assured him. Dean saw this was true, his father had talked sense into the avenging angel and made him see that this apocalypse was not going to be allowed, which is why he had approached Lucifer in the first place, to make a plan on how to achieve his father's wishes.

"You lie. Father is gone or dead. He is never coming back. You didn't do this, you lie!" Zachariah shouted hatefully at Michael, the boys could feel the righteous anger coming to the surface in Michael but said nothing, Michael would not tolerate insult to his father.

"You are close to blaspheming, Zachariah. Be still and say no more." Michael warned, his eyes/Dean's eyes burning green fire.

"No, I will not listen to you anymore. I do not blaspheme. Don't you get it, Dad doesn't care, we are in charge now. Heaven is ours, it's been ours for centuries. " Zachariah continued, not sensing the danger he was in, "God doesn't care what we do now!" he shouted, Michael was wrong, he was right.

"I warned you." Michael sighed and then reached into Zachariah's chest and pulled out his Grace. Then both Sam and Dean took control of their bodies and smiled at the man, who stood screaming in agony as his Grace was ripped out. Once Michael was done, they shoved him hard into the hole and locked the cage behind him. Zachariah screamed the whole way down and it made the boys smiled wider

They waited as Michael carried Zachariah's Grace back to Heaven and locked it away. When he returned, they got in the car and drove back to Bobby's, happy they had finally stopped the apocalypse and saved the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what now, boys?" Bobby asked the smiling boys, their expression now taking on the characteristics of both the angel within them and the boys own features as well. The changes were imperceptible; The only reason Bobby could tell is he knew them so well. Their skin was also gradually becoming lighter, becoming slightly angelic like Castiel's. Their eyes held a small glow now, barely more than a shimmer over the pupil and iris. Their eyes were now both forest green, like Dean's was but with a blue circle around the pupil, like Sam's. When the angels were in control, their pupils became pools of bright light contained within them. They were bulkier and more muscular, they were more agile and stronger now, stronger than Castiel even.

They were still themselves but they were also the angels too. Bobby found that he was okay with that, the boys were good with it made it okay with him.

"Well, "Michael and Lucifer were in charge at the moment, their eyes glowed a bit. "We were thinking of this 'hunting' that the boys do, that we do now, I guess."

"We were thinking we would give it a try." Lucifer grinned devilishly at the thought of 'hunting' with Sam. Michael broke out in a wide grin that was pure Dean and looked at his brother then at Bobby. Sam and Dean clapped them on the back internally and were excited about it too. They all wanted to do this and the boys swore to help them get into it right and proper. The angels would be good at it, they were naturals to it, being warriors of God and all.

Bobby burst out laughing and finally had to force himself to stop." I'd better find you a hunt then." He gasped out and just looked at the smiling pair in front of him, their eyes becoming a mixture of bright light and forest green. They all were looking at Bobby now, Sam in Lucifer, Dean in Michael. He reached for some files and began to check them out.

He felt bad for the supernatural baddies. You really shouldn't mess with angel power, let alone angel-powered hunters. This was going to get interesting, so very interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam and Dean may be angel possessed but they are taking it in stride, turns out Michael and Lucifer aren't so bad after all. Who knew? I got to feel a little bad for Zachariah though. He never did have the sense to know when to shut up.

Please read and review. Please let me know if you want me to make this a longer storyline or a one shot. I am unsure at the moment how I want to work on this one.)


	2. Life Gets Interesting

Plot: Michael and Lucifer decided to hunt. They are trying so hard to do it right but keep cheating with their powers. Having them inside them is not as bad as the boys thought, they even like the guys. What do they do when God makes them pick successors for their old positions in Hell and Heaven, who will they choose to take their spots?

**_Warning:_ Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer, Michael/Jo in other chapters, not in first two chapters at least. Yes, it may get graphic and language does get worse. They do have sex in later chapters with one of their Angels hosts and Jo comes in and Michael falls in love with her, don't read if you get offended! **

Better question: When God decides to take an active role in Bobby's life and their hunts, one can only ask what this means for Bobby and what kinds of hunts would God actually send a Heavenly Hunter on to begin with?

Read on to see how it plays out. You will be pleasantly surprised at the end.

There is no Wincest or that kind of stuff in this one, just good old Heavenly angels hunting the supernatural with their vessel mates for kicks and to save the innocent. Isn't hunting grand?

There might be some language in later chapters but not in this one so far. I don't plan on going too dark with this story line. I just want to play with the angels and their vessels once in a while.

Please let me know if you like it. I know I do so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were trying to teach the angels inside them to hunt. They were naturals at it of course. Unfortunately, they also had an unfair advantage and they liked to exploit it.

Michael was chasing the creature at supernatural speed and then the rugaru howled. Then his buddy came running up and Lucifer had to use his power to pin the guy to a tree. The brothers cried foul on this immediately, they were cheating.

The angels sighed and let the beast go. The rugaru tried to take a bite of Dean/Michael's neck and he put his fist through its chest on the first punch. Cheating again.

Lucifer let the demon go and let it run, using his powers to follow its every movement and seeing five of its buddies joining him. The angel/ hunter went straight for them, smiling, and Sam cried cheating again, no using powers to play with your prey. Lucifer pouted, he liked that part.

He did however wait until they came to him and exorcised them with the barest thought. Just for fun.

Both boys called foul this time and laughed at the angels they shared their bodies with. They tried to be contrite but it didn't quite work.

The angels couldn't help cheating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reviewed the file and warned the angels to give the baddies a fighting chance, no instant exorcisms and no shows of excess strength.

However when the cops tried to pin the death of a local on the boys, a shifter to be exact, the angels had promptly popped them out of their cells and onto the street by the car. Michael and Dean smirked, looking eerily similar when Henriksen cussed a blue streak to find them gone and unable to figure out how they got away. Even Sam had a chuckle, that man was mad!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The nest of vamps were somewhere in the area. They hadn't even got out of the car to do research when Lucifer pointed to the east side of town and cocked his head. He said there were 10 of them and they were in an old barn by a red farmhouse. They all sighed and got back in the car. They went into the next with their machetes, Sam and Dean first to show them how to do it. And then let Michael and Lucifer took over. They lobbed of their heads faster than the speed of light and the boys crossed their arms and frowned. They had cheated again. But then again the angels were so proud of themselves the boys didn't have the heart to chide them for it. At least they had used the machetes this time; that was a step up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, there was such a thing as research, right? Not with the angels. Not at first. Every town they go to, the angels found the evil thing immediately and knew exactly what it is. They tried to use the slower hunter methods but ended up going straight to the hunt before doing any research. Monsters got dispatched with hunter weapons and they don't move quite so fast and hard to kill them so other hunter's don't get suspicious. However Sam missed doing research and Dean was tickled pink that he no longer had to do it ever again. Lucifer, Michael , and Dean were pleased as punch at the new method of research while Sam grumbled, it was his favorite part of hunting.

Angels always cheat, he grumbled again. The others laughed at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They had an annoying habit now. They knew exactly when the phone was going to ring and answer before the first ring can finish and knew who was calling before they answered it and what they were calling for ahead of time.

There was no mystery to the phone anymore. The angels found this amusing and did it on purpose but the boys found it annoying. The angels vowed to do it as often as they could to bug their human vessel mates now. They loved to see them annoyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby and Meg had gotten out of Hell and went after Bobby. Lucifer caught their trail and popped after them, Michael followed. Sam and Dean joined in and shared the battle with their angel hosts mates. They tore the demons apart and Lucifer and Michael wanted to fry their demon butts for good. The boys totally agreed with their sentiments but definitely wished they could have done it themselves. The angels promise they could next time. They healed Bobby and smiled down at the man.

Sure they had cheated but it was worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The other angels cringed from the two Archangels who strolled into Heaven, smiling happily. Sam and Dean found it so cool to be here, their hosts were happy they liked it. They entered the throne room and, God, their father was waiting.

"I see you have decided to become hunters like your vessels are." God smiled proudly as the angels had learned to be brothers and didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want the apocalypse to happen anymore; never again.

"Yes, father." They agreed. Lucifer was amazed his father let him enter Heaven again. He hadn't been here for a while.

"You need a replacement then, Lucifer." God warned, "That spot cannot be empty."

He turned to Michael.

"You need one too, Michael." God warned again. "Neither spot can be empty."

The Archangels grinned widely, their eyes showed both the boys and the Archangels are staring out them.

"We have already decided." They said smiling widely.

God awaited their decisions and would grant the full power to those they appointed.

"I choose Castiel to replace me, with Gabriel as a co-captain." Michael stated, "Castiel is too serious and Gabriel will remind him how to relate to your humans better and the Angels too. Raphael is too much of a dictator."

God agreed and brought the appointed Angel and Archangel immediately in front of the throne and gave them both all the power Michael wielded and the Authority of Heaven to wield it in his name. They hugged the boys and stand by them smiling.

God turned to Lucifer. "Your turn, son."

"I want to first say I was wrong about the humans and now I love them more than I thought possible. I am sorry I hated them so. I am sorry I rebelled the way I did. I love you, Father." Lucifer cried out, he wanted his father to know he still loves him and he wouldn't do it again.

God nodded, "I forgive you, you are free of your punishment for that offense. Now name your successor."

Lucifer smiled and it's a _Sammy_ smile, the smile of love and hope he carried inside him, the smile that Lucifer had come to love as his own, since it was his own.

"I choose John Winchester to be my replacement. He was a good man and will not exploit hell or Purgatory like Crowley would. He will be a fair but harsh demonic Ruler of Hell."

The boys smiled inside, they had decided this together. He was their father and should be no one's butt monkey; let alone _Hell's_. He was meant to rule, not follow! God nodded and John Winchester appeared before him whole and unbroken once more. He saw his sons and he smiled.

"John Winchester, do you accept the power and authority that comes with being Lucifer's appointed successor as Ruler of Hell?" God asked and the man nodded, seeing the Archangels in his sons and smiling that they are not puppets but equals in the relationships.

"Can I see and spend time with my sons if I do?" He asked, it was his only condition.

God agreed that he could, whenever they wanted to spend time together.

"I accept the position as Ruler of Hell then." He felt whole once more and then went to stand between his sons, embracing them, so proud they had chosen him.

"Now return to your new posts and take over your new positions." The archangels and the new Ruler of Hell, their father, vanished from sight to take control of their new Domains.

God turned to his sons, who stood serenely watching him and had the most curious expression on his face, curiosity and interest.

"So you wish to be hunters, do you?" God asked, this had given him ideas.

"Yes, Father, we do." The Archangels agreed eagerly.

"It just so happens I would like to share the duties of sending you on hunts like your adopted father, Bobby, does." God said, this surprised both the angels and their vessels.

They said nothing and waited for him to finish.

"I will be sending you on hunts now too. I will also be relaying hunts through Bobby to you as well. He is a good man, I will just have to explain it to him. He will agree." God finishes grinning widely, his sons grin back. "Do both you and your vessels agree to this?" he asks.

"Oh yes, we do!" He hears the agreement run through all of them.

"Good." He smiles, and waves them close. He gives them a small bottle of glowing liquid. "Tell the man to drink this. It will make him immortal and able to withstand my voice. I can't have my partner in your hunts dying on you, can I?" his eyes twinkle happily now.

"I will have more powerful hunts in store for you than you have done before, ones that match your new power levels more." He promises, they will make good Heavenly Hunters.

"We will still be able to do the others, too, though, right? We are still learning how to hunt from our vessel mates and I guess now Bobby is yours, right?" They were just clarifying a point.

God nodded and smiled. "Yes, that is exactly what he will be. I must go speak with him now and tell him you bring the catalyst to make it so." He stood and they bow deeply to him.

"Rise and go to him now." God smiles, "I will be right behind you."

They gladly obey and tell Bobby the news. He is flabbergasted and surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So will he be residing in me, like they do in you boys." Bobby asked in shock at the news and a blinding light enters the rooms, blinding the older man momentarily. The boys throw him the bottle and shouted for him to drink it if he agrees to what God wants. Bobby considers it for a moment and sees his boys watching him. Boys he gets to spend eternity with. He shrugs and drinks it in one gulp.

The light the others felt coming is now in the room and dies down to a glowing old man shape. The man sits in front of Bobby and smiles kindly. "I will not possess you all the time. You will just be my vessel for when I need one to walk the Earth. I will speak to you in your mind and you will share your body when I'm in it like the boys do with my sons. Do you agree to be my one true vessel?" God asked, giving the now immortal man a choice.

"I agree to be your one true vessel, sure." Bobby says and glows as bright as the being in front of him as they merge. God separates from him and resumes his seat in front of the desk. "That's it?" Bobby thought it would be more complicated than that.

"That's it. I want to warn you I will be sending hunts your way for my sons here. Send them on them when I do so, agreed?" God had to ask.

"Yes, I'll do that." Bobby agreed readily, hunts from God, who knew?

"They are my Heavenly Hunters and you are my Heavenly Guide for them. Fear not, no harm will come to you. They will protect you now and besides my vessel comes with better benefits that theirs do." God winks and stands, the others bow but he motions them up.

"What benefits we talking here?" Bobby asked, curious. The boys got a hell of a lot of benefits from their sharing, "How are mine going to be different?"

"You'll see." He winked once more and left instantly. Bobby sat shaking his head in wonder at what just happened.

"What did you idjits get me into?" He asked surprised at all that he just saw and heard.

"Nothing we already aren't into." They smirked happily. Bobby would be their guide and never leave them, this pleased them very much.

"God's true vessel, wow." Bobby gasped in laughter. "I started the day as an old hunter and now I'm some Heavenly guide and God's vessel! You boys sure keep my life interesting, don't ya?" He shook his head in wonder.

He tossed a file at them and they barely caught it. "Got a case for you then."

Bobby grinned, "I hate to see what kinds of cases God sends y'all on. I sure do."

The others shrugged and laughed.

It had been a great day for all of them and they still hadn't told him all about it.

Castiel and Gabriel were resuming Michael's position in Heaven .

And John Winchester, he was now the Ruler of Hell.

Bobby was gonna get a kick out that when he heard it.

It gave a whole new meaning to raising a little Hell, literally.

Xxxxxxxx

They headed out to the car to start their case. Michael and Lucifer bickering about the music in the car. Lucifer wanting AC/DC and Michael wanting Cheap Trick.

They were still bickering about it when they pulled out of the yard and onto the road. The boys took a nap in the back of their minds. They had a long day and since the Angels didn't sleep, they would let them take the wheel for a while. They only paused long enough to remind them to get a motel room in the town where the hunt was. They wanted to research when they woke up.

They also specified _no_ cheating, especially from Lucifer. It took all the fun out of the hunt.

Xxxxxxxxx

(This is a new kind of fun story line I want to play with. It is based on the premise that Michael and Lucifer have taken the boys as their vessels but don't want to overwhelm them and fight the apocalypse. It also is based on the premise that they share the vessels with the boys as equals, effectively making them immortal and Heavenly Hunters now.

Oh yeah, God don't want the apocalypse to happen ever again and he has made Bobby immortal and his one true vessel, so he can order them around through Bobby for all time. This also has a downside, for the boys at least. Bobby gets to boss them around for all Eternity, they don't realize that part yet.

I know this storyline is odd but I just want to play with this one.

Besides now that God has taken an interest in their hunting activities, I wonder what kind of hunts he will send them on. The possibilities are going to be so fun!

Please review and offer any ideas you may have. This is a new story line for me and I welcome any ideas.

No flames please, they are so not helpful.)


	3. Damn Bobby Has Skills!

**_Warning:_ Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer, Michael/Jo in other chapters, not in first two chapters at least. Yes, it may get graphic and language does get worse. They do have sex in later chapters with one of their Angels hosts and Jo comes in and Michael falls in love with her, don't read if you get offended! **

**Plot:** Well, now they are hunting shapeshifters and it does get exciting. Some old friends need their help and Bobby gets to show what he can do. Who needs silver when you have pure grade A angel power to do it for you? Not our boys.

Angel powers can kill anything in this story, including shapeshifters so our boys won't be needing the silver, will they?

Please keep in mind that it is Michael who likes Jo and wants to date her, not Dean. When it says Michael, it means Michael. When it says Sam it means Sam. And on and on. The boys are like schizoprenics are except they really do have other people inside them sharing their minds and bodies. Souls that can talk to and cohabitate in the bodies but still function as separate entities in thought and behavior, and personalities.

Please read on, the power of Bobby compels you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The case was going well. The group of shapeshifters that were tormenting the city's population were proving hard to pinpoint, even with the Angels cheating. The case file said there were two but it was wrong, there were seven and they were working together. Several had infiltrated the highest forms of the city's government and were now wreaking havoc at that level. They were the first to be dispatched; their hostages freed to fix the mess their doppelgangers had left behind. The politicians were grateful and promised to not say a word about the hunter's assistance in this or what had happened, their voting public would think they were nuts anyway and that was no way to win elections.

Not once did they use silver, Archangel power kicked their ass and killed them so much easier. Besides, it was easier than worrying about losing the knives in battle with the creatures, one burst of power and voila! Instant dead shapeshifter, much more efficient. All the souls agreed with the sentiment.

This just left four more shapeshifters to gank. They being in one area so close together was messing up Lucifer's radar and every time he'd find one, they would arrive too late to get it, even with the popping in way. So they split up, which they never used to do but since they weren't really alone anymore, each boy had a built in partner anyway so they figured they would be safe now.

Michael honed in on one of them, who was too busy getting ready to torture and maim his entire family to have the sense to realize they had popped in on him. Dean explained he had to shoot or stab the shifter with the blessed rounds or the blessed iron knife. Michael promptly pulled out the gun and shot the thing dead, and popped its corpse out of the house, dumping it ten miles away in the city dump site where he promptly sent a gigantic pile of garbage on top of it, assuming they wouldn't find it for a while so it would have time to become unidentifiable by then. He then used his radar to find the real person the shifter had replaced, brought him back, and wiped the whole incident from their minds, so there would be no arrests or repercussions on the family members who now thought Dad had been on a business trip and had just returned. They were even clamoring for gifts which the poor man had to explain he didn't have to his now disappointed children. It was worth it to see his wife hug him close and kiss him welcome though. Dean could remember a town where they hadn't been able to stop the shifter and he had destroyed several families before being gunned down, wearing Dean's face of course. He explained to Michael that it was the reason Henriksen wanted to put him behind bars so bad, that and their salt and burn activities, and the credit card fraud. Michael, of course, being the Angel he is, quickly let Dean know that the credit card fraud was over. He would not be a part of it and, therefore, Dean as his vessel would not be either. Dean wanted to argue but he saw the Angel's point, it was stealing in a way and lying in an even worse way, people had to pay for what they used and that was wrong too. So he agreed, no more credit card fraud but when they had to lie about being agents or something, and used fake ID's, that Dean would be the one to wield them, Michael didn't lie well or just couldn't , Cas couldn't either so it must be an Angel thing.

Sam and Lucifer caught two of them, parading around as serial killers, a team, and they stopped them from killing their latest victims. They looked into the men's minds, the real ones, and saw they really would have been doing the same thing their doppelgangers were if they had been in charge; they were pure evil and no amount of good would be achieved by letting them live. Sam managed to convince Lucifer to make the men sleep and put them in the places where their doppelgangers had been and Sam called in an anonymous tip that he had heard _screaming_ next door and could they please _hurry?_ Lucifer laughed at Sam's imitation of the concerned neighbor; he was spot on with it. He had been doing this for a while. Lucifer asked if he could do it next time, Sam said sure. Lucifer could always lie a little better than the others and this time he wouldn't get punished for it, _yay!_

One of the shifters was going after cops, using the guise of an excon he had killed a week ago. Michael dispatched the shifter immediately but had to let the idea of any closure to the cop killer case go, there was no one to give the rightful blame to.

The two men met back at the Impala, where it had be parked in a parking lot and covered with a car cover to protect it. They had placed wards on her so no one would want to come near her without being sent away to do something else that suddenly occurred to them. The Angels said it was a redirection ward and damn if it wasn't effective. They left town immediately and were going to get a room so the boys could eat and rest when they got the call.

The Angels had the most worried expressions on their faces as they went to answer it on the first ring. It was Bobby and he had an emergency for them. The boys jumped to the surface and opened the phone with a sharp snap, almost breaking it in half. They kept forgetting about the Archangel strength issue and it was constantly making them buy new phones, which weren't cheap. Now that credit card fraud was not allowed they would have to be more careful with them.

"Boys, I need you here now! Right now! Pop your asses to me now!" Bobby fairly screamed into the phone, panic and fear in his voice.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Dean asked but was met with a growling command that made his teeth clack together as the command echoed through his head along with the phone.

"I said get here now!" Bobby hung up and they put a hand on the car, popping back to Bobby's in the blink of an eye.

Bobby came running out and stopped short of them, fear making his eyes twitch and his body shake.

"It's Ellen and Jo!" Michael and Lucifer looked confused but the boys explained who they were. Now the Archangels were concerned too. Their vessel's friends were in trouble.

"But they're dead, Bobby, we saw them die." The boys said, how could they be in trouble if they were dead?

"Not anymore, God let me bring them back a month ago. They have a new Roadhouse built now and are using it as an information hub for Hunters again. I know I should have told you, but l have better benefits than you two; this is one of them." Bobby managed to grin proudly before climbing into the car with his bag in his hand. He glared at them from the driver's seat and Dean tossed him the keys. "Get in, we have to go now!"

They piled in and roared out of the driveway and were suddenly roaring into the parking lot of the newly built roadhouse. Not even Michael or Lucifer had _ever_ transported a moving object before, so Bobby must _really_ have much _better_ power than them now. They pulled out their Archangel swords and Bobby pulled out his own sword, it was wider and glowed brighter than their two combined. "God's Sword." The Angels informed them with awe dripping from their voices. The most powerful weapon in the universes, and Bobby got to wield it. Wow, now that was a benefit!

They ran up to the door, not even bothering to shut their car doors and kicked in the door. Demons were everywhere, at least fifty of them. They were fighting with the hunters and the girls, who were hanging in there but losing their advantage quickly; there were just too many of them. There were only three hunters left and Ellen and Jo were fighting with them in a tight group; trying to hold them off until help arrived.

Michael and Lucifer took over and the boys let them. The Archangels used their powers to exercise every demon they could reach, and their swords to kill them as they escaped, not letting them smoke out. Bobby was doing the same thing and, damn if he didn't glow pretty brightly as he did it, being God's vessel was a powerful sight to behold! After several minutes they got to the hunters in the middle and the demons were finally dead; none had smoked out or got away. Michael popped the demon corpses out of the bar and piled them high tossing them like kid's toys into a pile, which he lit up with his power and they were burned to nothing but light ash in seconds.

Dean helped clean up the bar by wishing it to be so. He didn't like seeing her place this way and agreed with Lucifer that this was not cheating. The place was immediately more spic and span than it had ever been. It gave whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Cleanliness is next to Godliness.'

Bobby nodded at how it looked and made all of their clothes pristine again with a thought. He also healed all their injuries in another thought and the hunters were sent on their way, confused but grateful. Michael figured they may need mind-wiped later but Bobby said it was okay, he'd do it the second he saw there was a need for it. The boys decided he knew best and left it alone. They turned their attention to the two shocked women before and almost missed the mullet-headed man that rushed out of the kitchen, wielding a salt gun and knife the size of his arm. He was now healed as well, but they could see from his shocky expression he must have been badly hurt before, probably near death.

The trio of men put away their blades and smiled uncertainly at their friends, their newly _alive_ friends and their hearts soared at how happy it made them to see them again. They were hesitant to approach them though, worried they would freak once they knew the truth about them. All but Bobby of course, who took it upon himself to hug each woman tightly and kiss them softly, relief written on his face. He pulled Ash into a quick hug and patted his back hard, and Ash returned the gesture. All of them were smiling widely at the old man. They then turned to the two boys who stood there uncertain what to do.

"Get on over here, you two. It ain't nice to keep us ladies waiting. Thought your father raised you better than that!" Ellen called and they rushed over, momentarily forgetting they had supernatural speed now. The group looked at them in surprise but then hugged them hard and kissed them in gratitude. Ash eyed them in wonder as they hugged and patted his back as well, then shook his hand, so relieved to see him again.

Later on, they sat down to have a beer and talked about what had happened.

"They just came out of nowhere and broke every damn trap I had up, Salt line were blown away as soon as they got here. This wind broke the windows and filled the room, scattering the salt. They busted in after that and damn if they didn't go straight for the hunters. Most of them put up a good fight but by then the place was packed with the damn things; there were just too many. Olivia and Isaac and their son, Joseph, he was the younger guy of the group, came by me and said to get our backs together but Ash went to ward the back door again, trying to help. They busted back there, apparently they had busted those traps as well and made the salt scatter, we heard he yell and scream as they tore into him. And then they came after us full force since we were the only ones left apparently." She looked at them, all of them, and they had the feeling the gaze seeing right through them, right into the Angels inside them, who smiled back.

"Then you guys busted in and you know the rest. How did you know we were in trouble anyway? I didn't get a chance to call you." Ellen said suddenly confused. "Well, sure, I prayed to God we could get some help here before they killed us all. That's about it." She said, still confused but the truth dawning on her at Bobby's happy expression.

"That's why he sent us. We were the answer to that prayer. You should have prayed sooner, we could have gotten here before the demons killed everyone." Bobby reprimanded her and waited as she processed what he had just said, the others were doing the same. They all ended up with their jaws dropping and staring at them like idiots for a minute before they regained their composures.

"I'll do that, sure." Ellen gulped and eyed them. "You all seem different somehow so spill it. What the hell has been going on with you?"

"Well, you know how the Angels wanted us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer?" Dean asked and Sam nodded at them, hoping they understood. Lucifer and Michael sat in the background, curious how this was going to go, too.

"Yeah, so what 's that got to do with this?" Ellen asked as the realization hit her.

"Well, we said yes and we had a plan to stop the apocalypse where the Angels and us would tell the others that it wasn't going to happen and call it off. We wouldn't fight and kill each other. It worked but it was also permanent, so now we have Angels inside us but not possessing us like the others said they would, we share the bodies. We're still us, Ellen, we really are." Sam pleaded, so wanting her to understand, to accept this. To be their friends again.

"Hell, I wouldn't do that to you boys, you're family! I'm just curious when I meet the Angels. They wanna come talk or what?" She eyed them critically, clearly waiting for them to show.

Michael and Lucifer took control and shook her hand. "We're here." They said in unison, using the boys' mouths, using their voices but there was a different sound to them now, a holy sound that hadn't been there when the boys had just spoken. The Angels had their own voices now, the boys noticed and were pleased for them.

"I'm Lucifer, ma'am." Lucifer said and smiled. He looked just like Sam.

"Michael." Michael said, bowing his head slightly, Ellen blushed and smiled. So Dean in that moment.

"I'm Ellen Harvelle, this is my daughter, Jo. That one is Ash, he's our tech expert. We're old friends of the boys and Bobby here." She said, introducing them, and they all greeted each other smiling, glad to see the boys were safe and happy, if only a little changed for having the Angels inside them.

"I'm God." Bobby said, his eyes glowing slightly and held out his hand, he radiated holy power and they all suddenly knew God was really in there. "Bobby is now my true vessel and will be helping me send the boys on Holy hunts so to speak. It is nice to meet you in person. I knew you in Heaven, you know."

The humans were stunned but managed to stutter out their '_glad to meet you, Sir'_s'. God chuckled, making Bobby voice melodious and beautiful with the one sound. "You should have prayed the moment the demons got close, I would have sent them sooner. No more waiting to the last minute to pray for help, understood?" He eyed them with a serious look. So _Bobby_ the boys nearly cringed, it was the same look Bobby gave them when they tromped mud through his house as kids, right down to the last eyelash.

The humans shuffled in their seats but apologized profusely to the man. Bobby smiled as God let him take charge again. "It's really not so bad at all, having him in here. It feels so peaceful in there, so much joy inside. I have never felt so happy before. He lets me have control most of the time, and I just say what he wants. He is good to talk to, he is so much like me, it's almost eerie." Bobby smiled again, seeing they were finally relaxing a little around him.

"So you were the one that brought us back, from Heaven?" Jo asked, seeing it now. Awe shining from her eyes.

"Yes, the boys would need friends they could count on in their work. You guys are their closest friends. I'll be sending Pamela along to you soon. She will make a nice prophetess for me. I have to prepare her for it, which is why she isn't here yet. She will appear in your back room tomorrow night. Please welcome her then. She can stay with Bobby and the boys at the house permanently from there; we can protect her better from there." Bobby's eyes were glowing again, God was peeking out.

They all nodded happily and Ellen and Jo did the greatest thing, they hugged God and kissed him in gratitude. His eyes shined brightly at them and he hugged them tightly back, kissing their cheeks in return, leaving little marks there where his lips touched. The marks became small scars in the shape of a moon, and stayed there. They touched them and smiled at they felt the faint scar there.

"My mark of protection is on you now. It will bring you help when you need it. You are mine now like they are as well." God/Bobby eyed the boys smiling proudly at them, they would need these people later. "No one else can see the mark but us. No one will know your connection to them, to me. It is my way of saying thank you."

"For what?" Ellen asked, what had she done to earn God's thanks?

"For helping them and accepting them all these years when you could have held your husband's death against them. You loved them and cared for them like they were your own kids, and that took a good heart to do. You were able to love that which most hunters would have hated. For that, I am thankful." God said and the light died out of his eyes, letting them know it was Bobby speaking now.

"It was nothing. Not their fault what happened. Hunters die, that's how it works. I just had to place the blame somewhere, It really wasn't John's fault. We die bloody, it's just the price we pay for hunting, that's all." Ellen admitted, knowing this was why she never blamed the boys for Bill's death. It wasn't their faults. "So tell me everything Bobby, starting with how you suddenly lost almost thirty years off yourself; you are so much younger now."

They got more beer and sat talking for hours, each man taking their turn telling what had happened and what they now did. At the end of the long conversation, they all looked at the humans and smiled.

"Wow, that is sure some tale!" Ash exclaimed, that was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, and it was true, damn!

The humans were getting tired now, the immortal men could tell. So they finished their beers and said their good byes. Ellen made them promise to keep in touch and that she would be bringing Pamela along to them when she arrived. Bobby promised to make a home-cooked meal for her when she got there and she could stay the night in one of the spare rooms if it was too late for her to drive back. Ellen and Jo thanked them. They let them out the door and watched them climb into the car, Dean taking the keys from Bobby, making some remarks to each other, bickering a little, and then pulling out onto the road, their car roaring away into the darkness.

Ellen felt something strange on her door frame and looked at it closely. There were tiny devil's traps and Enochian words around the frame and in the ceiling and floor, so small they were almost microscopic. The wood felt different too. The walls and floors felt different too, they smelled, Salty? They checked the whole place over and grinned. The group had warded all their entrances and windows, even the chimney, with Devil's traps and Enochian protection wards, and had made the whole building into salted wood, with the salt so ingrained into the wood nothing could remove it or blow it away. She was willing to bet their water supply was now pure holy water, too. They would be thorough that way. She smiled as she cleaned up the table and then locked up, turning off the lights as she headed up stairs to the new apartments she had built into it when it was being rebuilt, this was her home now, and she meant to stick close by it.

They touched their marks on their faces and remembered the love that had poured into them through those kisses and knew they were on the right side here. They would help the others as best they could. They also chuckled at the image of Pamela as a prophet of the Lord, she was going to be one strange prophet. Ellen and Jo went through their clothes to put together some supplies for her, clothes and such, for when she arrived. She would need them and then they would take her to Bobby's to stay, where they were sure she would be safer than any other place in the universe or on Earth.

They all fell asleep and dreamed good dreams. They dreamed of light, of musical voices, and, most of all, they dreamed of feathery wings encircling them, protecting them while the feathers softly tickled their skin. Heaven was in those dreams and now dwelled in their hearts. They smiled.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So what did you think of them?" Dean asked, once again in their meeting place, glasses firmly in place. Lucifer kept his glow down as much as he could.

"I liked them. They are really strong hunters and really good friends to you two." Michael said, smiling as he recalled their faces, especially Jo's, she was pretty. Too bad Dean had never seen it.

"They were interesting people, tough but interesting." Lucifer said smiling. He had enjoyed being in the roadhouse. He could see himself visiting it frequently, studying the other hunters there and spending time with the owners. They were cool people and the atmosphere suited him."I'm glad you liked them." Sam said, "You know, they could be your friends too, if you gave them the chance." He eyed the Archangels who appeared to be considering this.

"That's a good idea. Sam." Michael said, "I will do that." He looked at Lucifer, asking what he thought.

"I'll do it, too. I like them, and the place is so…_perfect_ for me." Lucifer finished, smiling at their vessels who looked relieved and happy the Archangels were going to try to get to know their friends. They were going to be a big part of their lives now and it would help if they were comfortable with the Archangels for this arrangement to work.

The boys sat talking and laughing with their Archangels into the wee hours, they weren't even tired. They were still wound up from the day's events. Beers appeared before them and they looked at Lucifer who shrugged then took a big gulp of his own beer. The others laughed at this, and enjoyed talking to each other and drank metaphysical beer all night.

Bobby saw their prone forms on the bed and felt where they were. He flexed his power and popped into the room. They jumped in surprise then laughed, another '_Benefit_' he had that they didn't. He called forth a chair and joined them. A beer appeared before him, compliments of Lucifer and he joined them in their conversations. He told stories of hunts past and hunters he had known. They quieted at these stories and let the man speak. He was a great storyteller and they eventually got the boys to talk about their hunts and hunters they knew. The Angels were fascinated at how much these humans called Hunters knew and how much they had done and fought and won against, and lost against. They were so _similar_ to the Angels, the Warriors of Heaven itself, but on an Earthly scale. There were so many ways hunters paralleled Angels in that respect!

The next morning they eventually took their bodies again and went out for breakfast at the diner. Bobby drove and Sam called shotgun, popping in before Dean could. Bobby popped in a country tape and Dean groaned. "Driver picks the music, Dean. Shotgun, and _other_ parties I won't mention..." He eyed Dean's pained expression with a wide grin, "Shuts their cakehole." He cranked it up and sang along. Sam smiled mockingly at his brother and shot him a look that said, _'Now you know how it feels to be me. Ha h_a!' He grinned widely and gave Bobby a high five. Dean scowled and groaned again, trying hard to ignore the music. He even tried to get Michael to come forward so he could hide in his head from but Michael barred the way. He couldn't even get to their meeting room, it was _locked!_ Sam caught what his brother was doing and did a metaphysical high five with the Archangels inside them. Dean glared but softened at how happy it made his adopted father and his little brother. He still hated the music but had to admit at least it wasn't girly music like Sam liked. To which Bobby winked at Sam, and pulled out one of his girly tapes, popped out the country, put in Sam's cassette, and turned it up. Dean swore he felt his brain bleeding as they high fived again. The other's laughed their butts off at him in the front seat while the Archangels inside them were laughing so hard inside them that they were curled in balls on the floor of their room and crying tears a plenty.

Dean scowled softly, feeling himself wanting to join in the fun too, but forced a glare to his face which made them laugh even harder. Eventually he gave up and joined in.

What was family for, if they couldn't laugh at you sometimes?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that parts good. They managed a hunt, saved some friends, saw Bobby's new powers, and even got to enjoy time together. What else could you ask for?

Pamela will be arriving in the next chapter so look for her arrival, that will be fun!

Think Michael stands a chance with Jo? I think so, once she gets past the whole part where it's not actually Dean wanting to see her, it Michael the Archangel. I'd better give her time to adjust to that part, shouldn't I? *wags eyebrows suggestively, eying Michael, thinking Jo is one lucky girl, then sees Sam and brain shuts down for a moment*

Anyway, review if you like it. I really wanted to showcase Bobby more this chapter so please tell me what you think of him, of all of it, really.

Reviews are next to Godliness, you know! Hey, if you review, I'll let you drag the boy of your choice into their meeting space for say…twenty minutes. Don't worry the Angels will help you get them there. They like reviews too. Now if you want to drag an Angel in there, you have to talk to them. I have no power over that!


	4. Change Us Back NOW!

**_Warning:_ Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer, Michael/Jo in other chapters, not in first two chapters at least. Yes, it may get graphic and language does get worse. They do have sex in later chapters with one of their Angels hosts and Jo comes in and Michael falls in love with her, don't read if you get offended! **

**Plot:** Dean's done it now. He's asked a question that really amuses the Angels and pisses off Sam in one swoop. What have the Angels done to them now? Pamela finally arrives and her Archangel Protector shows up and you will never guess who it is.

Warning: This will be a funny one. Don't miss the 'Meg' reference from the episode where she possessed Sam in the TV series. I managed to fit it in after all!

Please read on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Change us back NOW!" Dean thundered, hating this.

"Me too!" Sam growled.

Both Angels were laughing so hard that they were crying.

It all started with the most innocent of questions, from Dean of course. It was a Sam type question, but yes, Dean asked it. Boy, did Sam regret that part, and now Dean did too.

Such an innocent damn question. Sam could have killed him for asking it.

"Can you two shape shift like Gabriel does?" Dean asked, curious. Sam wondered if Michael wouldn't mind him beating the crap out of his vessel for a few minutes. Not too much, just enough to know NOT to ask THOSE kinds of questions to Archangels. Sam had an idea it was going to get worse.

The Angels had smiled and nodded. The next part is what did them in.

"Cause that would be so cool!" Dean enthused. Yep, it was definitely going to get _worse_.

They were promptly turned into Ellen and Jo (_disturbing_ to say the least), then all the whole string of women that distinctly reminded Sam of all the women that Dean had slept with over the years, complete with dimples, slutty clothes, and more tramp stamps than Sam's poor brain could digest…_again_. Then of course the Angels got inspired, laughing between bursts of power.

They then turned them into each other.

Sam was now Dean and Dean was Sam and this time neither was amused. Well, Sam wasn't amused, and Dean was angry but then got really _really_ creepy, even for Dean.

"Damn it, Sam. If I trip over these boats you call feet one more time, I am going to cut them off. And your legs, don't get me started on your legs! They are too damn long and keep tangling up on me! Your body is too long and tall, I keep misjudging where to step and falling! What's up with this hair? How do you see through it! When this is over, I will be cutting it for you, Dude, You're blind!" Dean pulled it back with a larger hand and let the long fingers hold it out of his now hazel eyes. "This _sucks!_" He glared at the Archangels who were currently lying on the ground inside them, laughing at them…_again_.

"Really, Dean? You want to bitch about legs? Yours are short, and keep tripping me up! Don't get me started on how bow-legged you are! Dude, I think you should see a doctor about it. This is so not natural! You are one truncated bastard. It is throwing my depth perception off and I keep falling! Besides..." Sam stopped as Dean began to walk around him, "You need to lay off the cheeseburgers; you are getting a paunch!" Dean surveyed himself with interest now, looking at _all_ the things Sam had just complained about. "What the _hell_ are you _doing_, Dean? Stop _ogling_ me, I mean _you_! You are _creeping_ me out!" Sam yelped as Dean actually grabbed his own _ass_ for some reason. This sent him jumping away from Dean. Dean actually approached him again, smiling, _eying_ himself…_again_.

"Take off the shirt, Sam. I want to see myself, seriously, when will I get the chance to see myself this way _eve_r again? Come on, Sammy, show me that _paunch_ I have." Dean laughed at Sam's red face. The boy was seriously embarrassed now. He backed off and pretended to lift his own, trying to embarrass Sam some more. "I'll take mine off and let you see yourself, _too._" Sam put up Dean's hands to his own eyes and groaned in despair. He didn't need to see himself undressing in front of _himself_; that was _weird_ on _too_ many levels!

"Come on, guys, turn us _back_! I'm begging here, _please!_" Sam pleaded in Dean's voice, and cringing. Dean just had to ask the _damn_ question!

"For once, Dean, something is _YOUR_ fault. You had to ask them _THAT_ question!" Sam ranted, hiding his eyes still, knowing Dean he was just waiting for Sam to move his hands and open his eyes to remove Sam's shirt, just to embarrass him some more, which, in fact, he _was_ doing at that moment.

"Just_ look_, Sam, let me see how _AWESOME_ I look!" Dean teased, his brother was miserable and he was enjoying this! "I'll let you look! You can even grab your _own_ ass to pay me back for grabbing yours, I mean _mine!_" He knew Sam would never take him up on this. It was just fun seeing that prude face he was wearing right now deepened and get redder. He had to admit. He did look good, Dean meant himself, of course. Sam was just too tall and his long legs were clumsy to walk on. He thought he might move on to touching Sam's body a little next. That would _really_ piss him off. Probably enough to say, '_Stop touching me!'_ or something equally prudish. Yep, no ammo here to embarrass Sam with; no, none at all.

"Michael, would you mind if I _beat_ the _crap_ out of your vessel? Just enough to _hurt_ him, a _lot_. I won't try to kill him honest, well, maybe a _little_…" Sam pleaded, he was going to pound Dean into the _dirt_ for _this!_

"Now Sammy, and damage this _fine_ packaging? _Really_?" Dean smirked, running a hand along his, Sam's!, Abs and chest muscles. Sam was just about to punch his brother without the Archangel's permission when the door opened and they heard a sound that made them stop arguing immediately.

"Hello, Grumpy." A hand grabbed his ass hard, "Yep, still firm."

"Hey, handsome." A hand played along Sam's, Dean's!, chest, "Still the sexiest chest ever, and those shoulders...hmm hmm, _damn,_ boys, I could play with those for _days!_"

Dean swiftly rebuttoned his shirt and moved away from the woman; pulling Sam with him, in surprise.

Pamela had arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I'm_ Sam." Sam said from Dean's form.

"_I'm_ Dean." Dean said from Sam's form.

Pamela and the others sat down immediately and turned all their eyes on them. All looked amused and about to laugh. The boys did not find it funny anymore, although Dean's eyes did look at his stomach for the paunch; he didn't _want_ to give up cheeseburgers!

"Well, spill it, Idjits." Bobby said smiling, this was going to be good.

Pamela was ogling both of them, leering.

The others just smiled and waited.

"Well, it all started when Dean asked the Archangels a question; a question I told him _not_ to, I might add." Sam began.

"All I asked was if they could shape shift like Gabriel could! It was a simple enough question!" Dean protested.

"You turned me into a _girl_, you were a _girl!_ We have been every _girl_ he was _ever_ slept _wit_h." Sam fairly shouted, "At least the ones he _remembers_! That is saying a _lot._" He glared at his brother, who looked like _him_. This was _creeping_ him out; he wanted his _own_ body back!

"Then they turned us into each _other_. I have learned something from this. Dean is even more in love with _himself_ than he is his _damn_ car! He was ogling _himself_ when you came in. He grabbed his _own_ ass! Well, now _mine_ I guess. But _still, ewww!_" Sam looked ready to kill his brother who just smirked at him, clearly enjoying his little brother's embarrassment.

"Come on, Guys, turn us _back!_ Fun's _over!_" Sam whined finally and Dean burst out laughing as he thought that Sam sounded five years old again in that moment. The other was laughing as well. The Archangels were laughing _still,_ hiccupping as they did so. Sam definitely heard a snort in there somewhere and stomped off to the kitchen for a beer. Throwing one at Dean's head which Michael grabbed out of mid-air before it could hit his head and began to drink it. Sam threw him a _'not-sorry'_ look and took a big drink, ignoring them now. He wanted _his_ body back!

Dean sighed and then went in to see Sam. He sat down across from him and got him to look at him.

"Sorry I got carried away, Sammy. It was all just so funny! I couldn't help myself. Don't take it seriously, we'll be us again shortly." He patted his hand gently and reflected that Sam may be right. He had went a lot too far this time. "Sorry I grabbed my ass. I just had to see how it felt, well, from the outside point of view." He had gotten creepy there, even for him.

"That's all right. I'm not mad about that. Although being every damn woman you ever slept with was very disturbing unto itself, _gah!_ I had to see them in the flesh _before_ and then to be them was just plain _wrong!_" Sam complained. Dean had been a dick but he was his brother so he was going to let it go; he hadn't meant any harm. "I just want my body back. I really don't know how to move or act inside yours, it doesn't feel right."

"I know the feeling, Sam. You are truly a sasquatch and I can't move right in this body. I feel like I'm too high in the air or something. Your legs don't work for me, not like they do for you. I want mine back too."

They both addressed their Archangel hosts and said, "Change us back now! We get the point, you rock at shapeshifting, and we appreciate your skills. We bow to the Masters! Now change us _back_." Dean demanded and Sam agreed.

They were suddenly themselves again and were so damn happy to be that way they had to smile widely, with obvious relief. They went into the living room and the others welcomed them.

"That was the oddest and funniest thing I have _ever_ seen!" Bobby guffawed and sobered.

"Did you really grab your _own_ ass, Dean?" Pamela had to ask; it was such a Dean thing.

"Yes, I did." Dean said proudly. "I have a nice firm ass, _too!_" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's joke, and smiled, Dean was cheering him up and it was working. "Come here, woman, let me hug you!" He opened his arms and Pamela went to him, hugging him back. She was really back. She had died bringing them back from the Dream root dreams and had paid so much for her help, including her eyes. It felt good to have her back. His sentimental thinking lasted about ten seconds, which is when her hand snaked down and grabbed his _ass!_

"You're right, it is a nice ass." Pamela agreed smirking. Dean's eyes were wide and he quickly stepped away from her. Sam threw him a look that clearly said _'Doesn't feel so good when it's your ass that gets grabbed, huh!"._

There was a whoosh! of feathers from behind her and she turned to stare into a pair of smiling chocolate colored eyes, a full pair of lips curved into a playful grin, and tousled light brown hair.

The boys groaned and thought of places to hide. He was going to turn them into girls again or maybe each other…_again_. They had enough of _that!_

"I'm Gabriel, Angel of the Lord and your Archangel Protector now as a Prophetess of the Lord. It is good to meet you." Gabriel may have sounded formal but his behavior so still so irreverent it was so… well, so _Gabriel_.

Pamela looked him over like he was a piece of meat she was planning on buying soon. Her eyes taking in his body, and _creepily_ enough, undressing him with her eyes. It had to be a sin to do this to an Archangel, it _had_ to. It was so _wrong!_

However, Gabriel didn't seem to be minding her inspection. In fact, he seemed to be doing the same thing to her. Everyone was getting nervous. This was the _creepiest sight_ they had seen so far!

Pamela pressed close to him and let her hand snake down and grab his butt "Oh, Yeah!", then played with his chest "Oh, Wow!", and then kissed him hard which he eventually responded to until she pulled away and he definitely looked flustered now. "Momma Like!" Gabriel was surprised but grinned widely, instantly liking her, she's just like him, but dirtier! "I'll take him." She leered again.

"Right back at ya, woman!" Gabriel leered back, a teasing glint in his eyes. They smiled at each other cheerfully, shared a mischevious smile, the same one on both faces! All groaned, Gabriel was bad enough but now there were two of them, they had to smile anyway. '_Face it, he is the perfect choice of Archangel Protector for her, no other would suit her better.'_ Everyone thought and they were right.

"This job does have its perks!" She leered at Gabriel as she groped him. He doesn't seem to mind at all and he even groped her butt a little too and noticed her rack, and smiled appreciatively, _Oh, yeah. It does have its perks_, he agreed with her mentally, _definitely!_

Pamela thought she is going to like having Gabriel as her Archangel Protector. Gabriel admitted that he had volunteered for it as soon as he heard she was going to be a Prophetess and would need one. "I heard about _you!_" He said when asked why he would do that.

"Hello, _Gorgeous!_" She purred, and enjoyed the idea of the thought of having her as her Protector. He seemed a fun kind of guy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Michael and Lucifer had some fun there. That shape shifting stuff is funny, isn't it? Besides getting Gabriel pawed by Pamela was so worth it! He didn't seem to mind much though;D

Please review, all are welcome!


	5. There's Two of Them Now

**_Warning:_ Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer, Michael/Jo in other chapters, not in first two chapters at least. Yes, it may get graphic and language does get worse. They do have sex in later chapters with one of their Angels hosts and Jo comes in and Michael falls in love with her, don't read if you get offended! **

**Plot:** Dean's done it now. He's asked a question that really amuses the Angels and pisses off Sam in one swoop. What have the Angels done to them now? Pamela finally arrives and her Archangel Protector shows up and you will never guess who it is.

Warning: Pamela plus Gabriel equals some truly interesting conversation, some cussing but not much. A tone of leering though, beware!

Please read on!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sadly, their instant friendship had repercussions for everyone else in the house that night.

He promised to visit her often and be around more. Gabriel declared they never needed to worry about him doing embarrassing things to them again; this woman would never be boring! Pamela had the sense to blush a little before blowing him a kiss which he smiled widely at.

Everyone decided it was a good time now to get the beds made up for the visitors and to prepare dinner. They were going to be doing this for a while and no one wanted to be there when it got worse, which knowing Pamela and Gabriel, it really would get there.

They were left alone to talk and they proceeded to talk about how she was settling in and explaining how her new Power worked. This explanation was very detailed and Pamela was serious as she listened. She was going to need to know this later.

Eventually they had dinner ready and were sitting down to eat. Gabriel waited in the living room, and seemed patient enough; they all were surprised by his restraint except Pamela who had never had the misfortune of being a victim of the trickster Archangel.

They decided to rest their stomachs before eating dessert. So they all wandered to their own areas of the house to talk and hang out. Gabriel and Pamela sat in the living room again and they talked about how he had hid as a Trickster god Loki during most of the Angel wars to avoid having to fight his own brothers. He also mentioned how he was brought back later and now that the Angels and their vessels weren't going start the Apocolypse, that let him be free to do something he wanted to do, serve Heaven again and protect her.

She talked about her life before she died and how she lost her eyes when she tried to see Castiel's true form. She talked about how she had helped them with the Dream Root and how she had died for her trouble.

They then began flirting and teasing again which, unfortunately was when Bobby called that dessert was ready. Pamela clearly seemed to be of the opinion that Gabriel should be on the menu too. The others just rolled their eyes and ignored her, heading to the kitchen again. Those two were incorrigible!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's ready for dessert?" Bobby called from the kitchen, and they all went in but Pamela and Gabriel.

"I've always been partial to Angel Cake myself." Pamela leered at Gabriel who sat across from her in the chair, purring and flirting with him again.

Gabriel just smiled back and she smiled some more. Gabriel wagged his eyebrows lasciviously. Pamela broke out in raunchy laughter at his antics and he joins her laughing, both practically crying with it. This guy is fun for an Archangel, she reflected.

Gabriel could tell she was thinking dirty thought as she mentally undressed him with her eyes again, so he sent some back to her. They did this for a while, eyes locked and sparkling with silent laughter. The others saw it and shook their heads, chuckling, leaving them to their game.

"Did you _really_ trap the boys in a series of TV shows?" Pamela chuckled, they must have _hated_ that!

"Yep, it was a hoot. They killed an extra on some cop show! Then there was the game show where they kept getting hit in the crotch! I messed with them so _bad!_" Gabriel laughed so hard, he nearly fell off the couch. Pamela joined him, she would have loved to see that! Gabriel obliged her and let the moments play in her head until she was laughing so hard she was almost falling off her couch, too!

The boys scowled at this conversation. At least someone enjoyed it because they sure _hadn't_.

"Then I made a _porno_ to tell them about the rings. That was so funny! They shut that sucker off so fast after I got done explaining it! I loved their expressions; they were priceless." Gabriel snickered at the memory.

The Archangels, Michael and Lucifer listened as well, they hadn't known this part and found it amusing too. No matter what Dean may say, he was a bit of a prude at times, too. Dean objected to that but was not very convincing. He _so_ did not want to see Gabriel have sex with some girls on that DVD. It was just another _ewww!_ moment he didn't need to have seared into his memory! Even Sam had to laugh at the thought Dean just had, although he wholeheartedly agreed with him, another _ewww!_ moment he didn't need either. That DVD was still gathering dust at the bottom of the cassette box. Lucifer and Michael decided to dig it out later and see it for themselves; although they too would probably avoid the sex acts that included their brother as well. Not enough mind bleach on the planet to erase those images if they did!

Gabriel and Pamela eventually went back to leering at each other and chuckled at their antics, they enjoyed their games now. Gabriel would never be bored with this one, ever!

On the front porch, the others sat sipping their beers and threw amused glances at the two in the living room.

Bobby whispered, "I can't tell if they are going to sleep together or not, to be honest." He was confused. This is how they normally act so it is hard to tell the difference.

"Can't really tell either, but I'd bet not." Dean said, taking another sip, smiling at their antics. Boredom would never be an issue here, Michael and Lucifer agreed inside them, both laughing and smiling proudly at their younger brother's antics; he was always the raunchiest angel they had _ever_ met!

Gabriel stood to leave and smiled seductively at her, arching an eyebrow at her as he went to leave. "Be careful what you wish for, you just may get it." She purred as he whispered it through her head.

She laughed out loud at what he whispered and said in a suggestive tone, "Who's wishing? Its kinda what I was wantin' to begin with." She wagged her eyebrows at him and chewed one nail with her lips, and her expression was one of pure sex; sex on legs.

Gabriel chuckled seductively and left grinning widely.

The men and women on the porch shook their heads. That woman was made for sin. How did _she_ get picked to be a prophetess? They all looked at Bobby.

"Don't look at me. It was His decision. I don't question him these days, he knows what he's doing." He looked at the boys, "He did with you four at least." The boys smiled sheepishly and the Angels inside them nod smiling. Dad usually did know what he was doing; he'd been ten steps ahead of them every time! So, yeah, they knew it was true. He always knew what was best in the end. If they trusted him, it would all work out. So he had to have a plan for assigning Gabriel to Pamela, too.

They all agreed the Archangels had a point. Michael held out a hand to Jo and asked if she had ever flown before, she said no and looked unsure about it. He let his wings out and took control of Dean's body, wrapping her in his arms and lifted off, flying away with her.

Lucifer smiled as well, and came forward, too. "Ellen, would you like to fly with me?" Ellen laughed with glee, of course she would! She let Lucifer enfold her in his vessel's arms and unfolding his dark wings. "You trust me, Ellen?" Sam said softly, peeking out, afraid of hurting her.

"I trust you, Sam." She said smiling gently and wrapped her arms around his waist firmly. Lucifer held her tightly to him and took off after Michael, Ellen laughed out loud as she flew off, and they soon heard Jo's laughter join her mothers.

Yes, they were going to get along fine, all of them. Bobby/God thought with light and brown mixing in his eyes, they were glad their sons were happy and their friends were nice, too. Gabriel would be perfect for Pamela, he would be great Protector for her. He understood her so well. Bobby are forced to admit. She would embarrass any other one or corrupt any other Angel by just being around her!

Pamela laughed out loud at Gabriel's exit and joined them on the porch. Bobby handed her a beer, smiling at her. It was good to see her around again, lecherous or not. The others agreed and talked to her. She made a point of mentioning she wanted a chance to fly, too. She wanted to grab Sam's firm butt one more time, for old time's sake. She had a feeling Lucifer might like it when she did.

They all joked together and laughed, drank their beer and relaxed. The Archangels eventually landed again and let the smiling windblown women down. Pamela leaped into Lucifer's arms and he took off with her but not before she got a good grab of his butt and he smiled. She was a cheerful lech after all! Sam groaned but both Lucifer and Pamela chose to ignore him.

Michael looked at Bobby and nodded his head to the sky, "Come on, Bobby, You know you got them too." Bobby grinned, he hadn't used his wings yet. His eyes began to glow brightly again and God stood up. His wings expanded and they all were amazed.

His wings were much larger than his sons and had an ephemeral white glow with shimmering silver and gold moving through them like they had a life of their own. He lifted off and soared upward. Bobby had never flown before this way and now found it the most exhilarating experience he had ever experienced!

They would have to fly together, he and his sons, more often. It felt nice spending time with them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Great, now Pamela and Gabriel are really getting along. Pamela was enough to drive Bobby nuts but with Gabriel, he is due to go insane don't you think?

Please review!


	6. Little Surprises

**_Warning:_ Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer, Michael/Jo in other chapters, not in first two chapters at least. Yes, it may get graphic and language does get worse. They do have sex in later chapters with one of their Angels hosts and Jo comes in and Michael falls in love with her, don't read if you get offended! **

**Plot:** Michael has a thing for Jo. What happens when he tells her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael stood by Jo and looked down at her nervously, his eyes glowing from Dean's face, and Jo could see it was him. "Jo, will you take a walk with me please?" He asked, she probably wouldn't say yes since he did look like Dean to her but he had to ask.

"Sure." Jo said, confused. The eyes said it was Michael there not Dean, so why did he need to talk to her?

They walk toward the cars and eventually Michael stopped to look at her, he seemed to be searching for the words. '_Just say what you feel, Man.'_ Dean advised. '_She's a direct kind of girl, doesn't like it when you beat around the bush.'_ Michael took a breath and said it.

"I'm new to this 'human' thing so I know I am probably saying this wrong. But here goes." Michael said nervously, "I am Michael, not Dean, here. He sees you as a friend and a little sister. I, however, think you are the prettiest human I have ever seen." Michael blushed. Jo smiled, Dean had never blushed that much before so it had to be Michael.

"Thanks." She said. Michael was actually sweet.

"Um, would you have dinner with me sometime?" Michael blurted, maybe he shouldn't have said anything. She did used to have a crush on his vessel after all. Maybe she would be confused by it.

"Like a date, a _real_ boy and girl date?" Jo asked, still digesting the question he had asked. Michael liked her _that_ way?

"Yes, like that." Michael said eyes on hers, hoping she wouldn't say no but not blaming her if she did. This must be weird for her.

"Sure, sounds fun." Jo smiled, Dean may not have liked her but Michael did. She could never confuse the two people in there. They may be alike but damned if there weren't some differences too. She was going to like finding them out. The glowing eyes made it hard to look into his eyes but then they died down and she saw the light in them, burning deeply like a campfire as it dies down on a winter night. It was beautiful to behold. She took his hand and kissed his cheek lightly.

They made their way back smiling and Ellen saw their hands.

Michael had finally asked; she had been waiting for him to. She had seen his interest at the bar.

Gabriel, not be outdone, swooped in and grabbed his prophet and flew of at a high rate of speed. Pamela laughed and held on tight. "Hang on, Babe, this is going to get _crazy_." He winked at her and she smiled widely. She was fine with that, she liked '_Crazy'_!

The others just prayed he didn't drop her as he did a loop-de-loop in the sky above them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Michael finally let her know he was interested in her.

Let's hope Gabriel doesn't drop her, that would be bad, right?

Please Review!


	7. Michael's First Date

**_Warning:_ Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer, Michael/Jo in other chapters, not in first two chapters at least. Yes, it may get graphic and language does get worse. They do have sex in later chapters with one of their Angels hosts and Jo comes in and Michael falls in love with her, don't read if you get offended! **

**Plot: **Michael is going on his first date with Jo. Let's see how that goes...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael showed up promptly at 6pm the next day to pick up Jo for their date, dressed in blue jeans, dress shirt, and blue jean jacket with new boots. "Dean dressed me." He stated awkwardly, not used to this yet.

Jo looked him over and kissed his cheek, smiling. "You look great, Michael. You look hot!" Michael's glowing eyes looked happy again and Jo liked that.

He put the sunglasses back on to hide them and walked into the roadhouse.

"Hi, Ellen." Michael said politely, unsure of how to talk to her now. It was a human custom to speak with the procreators of the other person before taking the person on the date. Was he doing this right? Without realizing it, his hands were twisting together so much that Dean took control of them just to keep them from driving him insane. Damn, that angel was _nervous!_

"Hi, Michael." She grinned, knowing he was nervous about this. He obviously hadn't been on a date before and was trying too hard.

"Dean, help your boy out here!" Ellen called and Dean took over for a moment, "I did. I dressed him. He wanted to do the rest himself." He shrugged and let Michael take back over.

'_Thanks for trusting me, Dean. I can do this, I know I can._' Michael thought to Dean and Dean let him know it was cool.

"We'll be back later." Michael said politely, more formal than he had meant it too. Ellen was struck by the difference in the two personalities: Michael was polite and sweet and Dean was…well, _Dean_.

"I know." Ellen said, suddenly liking Michael more. He was so good for Jo.

He was different.

Jo pulled him out of the building smiling. She was going to put some fun into this boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Their first stop was a monster truck rally at the fairgrounds. Jo watched his face as he tried to figure out how the trucks worked. She quietly explained it to him and he smiled in genuine surprise as he understood it. Jo's heart stopped at that smile, it was so beautiful.

He wanted to try some of the food there so she ordered one of everything and insisted that he eat all of it. Then she realized he hadn't drank coke before and made him drink six cups of it, nonstop. The poor angel was stuffed so full by the end of it.

Then she insisted they go to a country western bar to line dance, something he never had done before.

"The first thing we need to do is do shots. Lots of shots." Jo sat them by the wall and ordered 12 shots for each of them. "You have to keep up with me." She grinned.

"Keep up with?" Michael looked confused.

"Yes, I drink one, you drink one. No asking Dean for help on this date, I mean it."

"I won't." Michael promised, drinking the first little shot and being surprised that he liked it.

They spent the next half hour downing shots then ordering twelve more, Michael was not even buzzed but Dean was so drunk he couldn't even stand.

"Now we line dance." Jo said pulling the angel onto the dance floor, explaining the steps and teaching him how. Michael watched her feet obediently and eventually managed to do it fairly well, without tripping over his own feet. Jo loved how the angel looked so innocent as he learned the dance and threw himself into doing it right like it was some sacred thing. In a way it was, he _was_ doing to please her. Jo was touched when she realized this. Michael really was a sweet guy.

The music cued up and they danced with the others and he managed to keep up until he tripped on his own feet… and sat there struggling to get up, very embarrassed. Jo grinned at how cute it was and helped him up then forced him to do it again and again to learn it better. Michael fell a lot but he didn't mind if she didn't. By the end of the night, Michael had managed a few steps and managed to make Jo smile. He loved that part best. Unfortunately he thought it and the words just came out of his mouth. Dean drunkenly face palmed himself and cursed Michael for not letting him take up the normal function of censoring what their mouth said.

Then Jo surprised him by kissing Michael lightly on the lips. "That's for Dean thinking he has to censor what you say." She smiled up into Michael's glowing eyes and removed the sunglasses briefly, "I want to know what you think, Michael, never censor it. I think it's amazing the way you talk."

"You do?" Michael was happy she liked him as much as she liked him.

"I really do." Jo smiled kissing him again, a little harder this time and he found himself kissing her back. It only lasted a few moments but Michael thought it was the best kiss ever. Again he said what he thought and Jo blushed, knowing he meant it when he did that.

Michael and Jo were ready to go now.

They headed to a steak house and Jo ordered for them.

"Do you like blood in your steak?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Not really. I only know what I eat now. I don't usually eat blood in my food." Michael said honestly.

So she ordered it medium rare, so he could try it. They had potatoes and a salad. Dean eyed the salad from inside the angel and glared while Michael enjoyed every bite. He even ate the potato with less toppings than Dean did. Michael's eating habits reminded him distinctly of Sam's way of eating.

Michael liked the steak and decided to order it that way from now on. Dean was grossed out.

Michael had talked about life in Heaven and here so far and she had talked about growing up as a hunter and some of the things that they had hunted.

They stopped for ice cream and she got some on her nose and chin. Michael kissed it off on impulse and thought she looked pretty with ice cream on her face and again it came out of his mouth, pleasing Jo immensely when it did.

It was getting late now so they headed back to the roadhouse. He walked her to the door smiling and she smiled back at him.

"I had a good time." Jo said and meant it. It had been _perfect_.

"I did too. Thanks for going out with me." Michael said and kissed her cheek, Jo blushed.

"No problem." Jo said , looking up into his blue shining eyes and thinking they were the sexiest things she had ever seen. She said this to him and he blushed now too.

"I should go." He eyed the door and knew Ellen was waiting up for Jo inside. "I'll call you later." He started to walk away after kissing her goodbye one more time. "Goodnight, Jo." He headed to the car one more time.

"Michael!" Jo called and ran up to him, kissing him a little harder this time, and he kissed her back, enjoying kissing her immensely. "Pick me up next weekend. Same time."

"I will." Michael grinned, his eyes happy. His hand stroked Jo's pretty face. "You are the prettiest woman I've ever seen." Jo blushed again and grinned back.

"You're not so bad yourself" She let go of him and opened the door for him. "I can't wait to go out with you again."

Michael blushed this time. Jo went to walk away but he had to ask, "Did I do okay on this date? Did you like it?" He was suddenly nervous again.

"You were amazing, Michael." Jo chuckled as she turned her head to look at him. "I loved it. I wouldn't go out with you again if I didn't." Jo blew him a kiss and headed into the building. She leaned against the door and let the pleasant feeling sweep over her once more. It had been a really _great_ date!

Michael drove home grinning happily, still buzzing with joy at how well it had went. He looked forward to next weekend.

Inside the bar, Jo told her mom how it went and what they had done on the date. Ellen saw that Jo really was liking Michael and was glad. That Archangel was good for her, he would make her happy.

That night Michael watched Dean pass out in their head and smiled. He _really_ had drank too much but it had tasted so _good_. Dean shook his head when they got home. Michael really _was_ a big boy scout!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby called up Ellen and smiled as her voice came on.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." Ellen said smiling. She had just talked to Jo, who now was playing pool with Ash across the room.

"It's Bobby." Bobby said.

"Figured as much." Ellen quipped teasing the old man.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out sometime." Bobby said, feeling awkward, "With me, I mean."

Ellen's eyebrows shot up in surprise but she managed to say, "Sure, Bobby, that would be nice." She meant it, it had been a long time since Bill died and she hadn't been out since. Bill had liked Bobby so she knew it would be fine. "This is as Bobby right, not God?" She had to check although she was pretty sure it was Bobby asking.

"Yeah, it's Bobby asking." Bobby smiled.

"When you want to do this date?" She asked.

"Next weekend would work for me." Bobby said, "How about you?"

"I could do that." She said smiling, "Hey, Bobby, we've known each other for years, why ask now?" She was curious, she had always kind of liked him for years but figured he wasn't interested in dating since Karen passed.

"Well, I've liked you for a long time. Guess I was slow to act on it." Bobby said nervously, "Figured you'd say we should stay friends and you didn't feel that way."

"That's what you get for thinking." Ellen laughed, teasing him, "I would have went out with you earlier if you just said something. I've liked you for years too."

"Well, sorry about that." Bobby said laughing at himself as well, "I'm asking now so better late than never."

"That's true." Ellen said smiling widely now, getting excited about her date, a little bit. "I have to go now, Bobby. When you picking me up?"

"About 6p, probably." Bobby said and they said their goodbyes, both happy they had finally asked.

The two older hunters laughed at each other and sighed as they headed to bed. Next weekend would be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel popped into Pamela's room and watched her sleep. He thought about how fun she was and how she made him feel. She made him happy and he was never bored with her. They got along great.

"Hey, gorgeous. You gonna stand there in the shadows all night or come where I can see you?" Pamela called and sat up holding the sheet against her, grinning. She had known he had been watching over her as she slept for days now.

"Sorry, just keeping an eye on you." Gabriel stepped forward and she turned on the light to see him better. She patted a spot by herself and let Gabriel know to sit there.

He sat there and her hand went to his face, tracing its lines with her finger tips and played along his neck and collar bones. "You are one beautiful man, did you know that?" She grinned seductively at him, her eyes showing how attracted she was to him. Gabriel felt pulled to that genuine desire, it was not the usual playful sexual look they held. She meant this, it was really how she felt.

"You're beautiful, too." His face crept closer to hers and their eyes stared at the others face and lips, betraying themselves, showing what they wanted.

Gabriel closed the gap between them and kissed her, she kissed him back with an intensity he had never felt before. Their hands began to wander and her lips kissed along his neck, making him arch into each kiss and nip she did to his skin.

Eventually, he broke it off and sighed. Pamela's eyes were full of her want and her need for him. Gabriel groaned under that look and broke. In an instant, he was with her under the blankets, naked along with her, their bodies touching, sliding, and thrusting into and against each other. Their moan and sounds of pleasure caught in each other's mouths. Gabriel entered her shortly after and Pamela arched into the contact. She pushed up to meet his thrusts, saying his name over and over loudly. Gabriel had already used his power to trap them in a bubble of sorts, to keep the sounds from reaching the others. They both came, crying out loudly, and fell limply into each other.

"Wow." Gabriel said grinning happily. He had expected it to be good but, damn. that had been amazing!

"Not done yet, Angel Cake, not by a long shot." Pamela said with her husky voice full of promises of what she had in mind for him.

Then she proceeded to show him just what else she wanted to do, for several hours afterward. By morning, she lay cuddled up to his chest, a big smile on her face. Gabriel smoothed a hand through her hair and just laid there. Bobby peeked in to see if she wanted breakfast but Gabriel put a finger to his lips and motioned to her. Bobby nodded grinning and shut the door quietly. He had known that was coming the moment she had laid eyes on the Archangel.

He headed to the boys rooms to wake them and went to finish breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel came down with Pamela in tow a few hours later, smiling widely, kissing Pamela softly before vanishing on sight. They all grinned and Pamela shrugged, smiling widely.

They all ate and talked until Gabriel popped back and fruit and whipped cream appeared on the table. He sat by Pamela and joined in the conversation, laughing with them. When it came time to refill the coffee cups, Gabriel filled them with his magic so no one had to get up.

It was a good morning and they had a poltergeist to hunt a couple of towns over. He sent the boys and Pamela insisted on joining them, which meant Gabriel was coming too. He was attached to her right now and Pamela didn't mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunt was going great. The spirit was the ghost of a man murdered by a shop keeper during a robbery, or he saw it as murder, either way making a shelf or supplies falling on people or making them impale themselves on kitchen utensils in the household items aisle was a bad thing.

To make matters worse, demons decided to come play and that made it more dangerous.

They split up, Gabriel stayed with Pamela to find the bones and burn them. Dean and Michael fought the ghost with iron. Lucifer and Sam fought the three demons.

Pamela searched the archives at the library after Gabriel poofed them inside and found the article and the obituary. They found the bones and called Dean. He in turn agreed to hold it off a little longer until they could burn the bones. Gabriel used his power to make the bones appear magically on top of the gravesite. Pamela applied the salt and oil to the bones and Gabriel set them on fire. The ghost burnt out of existence right as it was being held down by Michael one handed.

The demons were bad. They managed to throw Sam into almost every wall and called him the 'failed boy king' and 'demon failure' as they did. They really hated that he hadn't fulfilled his role there. Lucifer sent a mental note to John, letting him know some of his people were going off the reservation again.

A demon managed to pin Sam to a pillar, Lucifer came forward and took control, his eyes glowing brightly. He grabbed the demon with one hand and held him there, 2 feet above the ground.

"You try slamming me into a pillar one more time, I will reduce you to nothingness. I will _smite_ you." Lucifer growled, sending healing energy to his vessel's body, making it feel better.

"Master? Is that you?" the demon said confused, "Why aren't you in control of Hell anymore? That damn Winchester mudperson is there, says he's the new Ruler of Hell. I knew it wasn't true!"

"It _is_ true. I am not in control of Hell anymore. John Winchester is." Lucifer explained, squeezing until he heard a bone pop and the demon screamed in pain.

"I thought he was just Sam Winchester. I didn't know you were in there, honest." The demon begged.

"You were told to stay in Hell and leave my sons alone, demon." Came a voice behind the demon. Lucifer/Sam looked around it to see John glaring at the begging demon and his dark eyes glowed red inside. Clearly the Ruler of Hell position suited him.

"Hi, Dad!" Sam called out and Dean ran to stand beside him, glaring up the mewling demon he held suspended in mid-air with one hand. "Hi, Dad!" Dean said smiling but managed to eye the demon distastefully.

Before they could stop it, another demon ran in and went straight for Pamela, clearly intending to use her for leverage against the men in the room, not realizing who they were.

Gabriel watched as the demon lunged for Pamela and threw his power at it, shredding it in a bright light and leaving no trace of it behind. The demon did not have time to scream as Gabriel smote it.

They turned their attention back to the demon Lucifer held.

"Well, Dad, what do you want us to do? He's yours. We can kill him now or you can take him back to punish for this. It's up to you." Sam looked out to his father and waited for his decision.

"I'll take him back personally." John grinned evilly and touched the man, pulling the demon out of him as he pulled his hand away, the smoky gray shaped howled in terror but could not escape the hold. "See you Sunday night, boys, pool as per usual?" He asked calmly, smiling at his boys.

"Yep, We already got the table reserved for all night. Same time?" They smiled at their Dad, ignoring the shocked expression on the dangling demon smoke's sort-of face.

"Yep, I'll be there. First there buys the first round of beers!" John said before vanishing on the spot and taking the smoke with him.

The man Lucifer held was now unconscious so they healed him and spirited him to the waiting room of the closest hospital. They left a note with his name on it at the desk and popped back.

They returned home and cleaned up. Both Sam and Dean were coated with dust from the building and were in dire need of a bath. Gabriel popped back to Heaven and Pamela followed them to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days later, Bobby found them a case. A Michad was loose in Los Angeles, killing young men. It was absorbing their life force and leaving dried husks behind. His eyes glowed as he spoke so they knew that this job was from God not Bobby.

They left as soon as God relayed the case to them through Bobby. The Impala roared down the road to Los Angeles. Michael and Lucifer listened to the new classic rock cassettes they had bought and their vessels came forward to join them with singing to the music, all knowing every word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Michael and Jo enjoyed themselves, Bobby asked Ellen out finally, and Gabriel got to smite something protecting Pamela, pretty interesting chapter so far.

Oh, Yeah, Pamela finally nailed her Archangel. Could have seen that coming.

Please review if you liked it.


	8. Michad Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated anymore but as Angels and vessels working together in teams but not being possessed, living souls sharing their bodies and happily coexisting, but still are Sam and Dean, but are also Michael and Lucifer, too. Angel Love follows for one of these angels with their vessel. You have to read to see which one it is!**

**Please remember they are all **_**separa**_**te existing souls and share the bodies. Are still individuals. Lucifer is still himself, uses body for himself sometimes but is **_**not**_** Sam when he is using it, he is **_**Lucifer**_**. The same goes for the others. Michael may use Dean's body but is most definitely **_**not**_** Dean, just uses the body. **_**Dean is always Dean**_**, **_**not possessed by Michael or controlled by him in any way! **_**Sam is **_**still**_** Sam and **_**never**_** taken over by Lucifer, happily sharing his body. Don't get confused about that, If Jo is on a date with Michael, Dean's body is just **_**hosting**_** him. He is still **_**Michael,**_** never Dean. Dean is **_**not**_** with Jo, **_**Michael is.**_

**Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

The boys and their Angels go on their hunt. On the way, they learn some new truths and the fallout is cosmic.

Their lives and relationships will be forever changed in the end.

But will they be happy with it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Michad was a wild one.

Dean took bait duty, something Michael and the others had to roll their eyes at. He was protecting Sam…again. Like he really needed to now. It did not good to point this out to him, Dean would just reason his way out of agreeing with them. He was definitely psychotic when it came to Sam. No one got to suck his brother dry, not on his watch. Sure there was an archangel inside him but it could still happen, right?

That was Dean's logic and no amount of explanations could match it. They tried and tried, then eventually gave up. Therefore Dean was smugly playing bait, flirting with men in a bar. All had been gay and all had visited this bar before they died. On Men's Night, their version of Ladies' Night, of all nights! Sam and Dean stood on either side of the bar, looking sexy and eying the crowd. In their heads the angels scanned the crowd for the Michad for them, to let them know when it got there.

Their Archangel Blades were hid magically, like only Michael and Lucifer really could. Gabriel, too.

'_Anything?_' Dean said as the fifth guy tried to buy him a drink, flirting with him. A few touched his hand and body, Dean resolved to shower thoroughly after this, a silkwood one, if possible. Sam was having worse luck, groped more, touched more, came on to more, and damn if he didn't flirt back just as sexily as they flirted with him, in between shooting Dean smirking looks. Yeah, Sam definitely knew how to flirt at the moment better than his brother.

'_He likes sex with men, Dean. He does this regularly.'_ Michael soothed Dean's ego a bit. Dean was feeling like he wasn't sexy at the moment. '_Just do what he does._' So Dean tried. And damn if that slow lazy smile and suggestive eyes thing worked wonders. Not to mention the soft leer and lip licking and eye slide driving the others crazy. Soon both brothers were being whispered to and told what the others wanted to do with them, or have them do to them.

'_Anything?_' Dean thought to his angel host. He felt a niggling at his Hunter's senses. _'I'm feeling something here'._ Besides the brunette's hand on his ass, his hazel eyes touching Dean's green ones. _Sam's _shade, his body so like _Sam's_, too. Dean got hard at the thought of this man looking so _much_ like Sam. Then he sighed as he saw a hand touching his real brother and the thought faded, he'd deal with that later. Right now, he had a monster to kill for touching Sammy! '_That is the Michad, I can feel it.'_ Dean thought to Michael.

'_It is. Good instincts, Dean!_' Michael praised him and Dean preened even while he went to help Sam. The angel restrained him internally, not letting him move right now. '_Let them get it outside. Don't worry, Dean, the Michad can't suck our brothers' energy out. We're archangels, remember?'_

'_Well, you are. Sam is still very human.'_ Dean worried. It could still suck Sam dry!

'_No, he's not, nor are you. Don't you get it? We merged our angel cells with you guys', you are angelic now, with powers and all. No longer human, no longer just vessels. You are us, we are you. That thing can only suck human essence and neither of you have that anymore, not since we did that final merge. So relax, let Lucifer and Sam do their jobs.' _Michael said and Dean stayed tense but didn't try to move anymore.

'_So if we're angels, we're you in a sense. Does that make Bobby, well, God?'_ Dean had to ask. The Michad was buying Sam a drink, touching his hand. Sam was playing along and clearly not new at this part of it either. Dean had to wonder how many men Sam had actually slept with in the past and how often he did this to get sex partners. He pictured what they did together if Sam had got them alone together. His gut clenched and his eyes narrowed, internally. He figured this was just like him with women and couldn't figure out why this would bother him so much now. It's not like he hadn't guessed Sam might like men. He just let that thought alone but it _bothered_ him. Sam deserved to get laid, too. So why would it bother him so much that Sam chose men sometimes? Also, why had he found that one guy _so_ attractive, the one that reminded him of Sam?

_Did _he find Sam attractive?

_Did _he want to be the only one touching Sam _that_ way?

It was a possibility. _A really good possibility._

'_First, Bobby cannot be God, but he does possess some of God's grace and a lot of his power. God has not merged with Bobby like we did, he is just his vessel. Maybe one day he might but right now, he is Immortal, thanks to God's potion, and God joining with him partially. He isn't human anymore either, though. The Michad can't hurt him either. In fact, if it tried to suck Bobby's life out, it would kill it instantly.'_ Michael also picked up on Dean's other thoughts, '_You are feeling differently toward Sam, there is no shame in that, Dean. Don't let it scare you, I expected this to happen between you.'_

'_How, what to happen?'_ Dean asked, Michael gave him the look. The look that said Dean was asking a question he already knew the answer to, and taking another cruise up Denial again. '_We're…brothers!'_

'_Yeah, you were. Sort of are still but not to the extent you were before. Only feeling wise, genetically, not so much.'_ Michael pointed out and now they finally saw Sam's eyes glow briefly, Lucifer's signal. The guy that had reminded him of Sam slipped Dean his number and a suggestive look and lip lick. Dean flushed hard and tossed all the numbers but _his_. Then they went out the door and waited in a corner for Sam to come out with the thing.

Sure enough, Sam came out seconds later, hand on the things ass and Dean got annoyed. Why was he touching it _that_ way? He just had to lure it out, _not paw it like he wanted to fuck it!_ Dean thought Jealously, _'I am not going to sit here and watch my brother fuck that thing in front of me!'_

'_Won't have to, we just need to impale it with a sword. It will kill it. We have_ _to let Sam distract it. Then come up and kill it. Be patient, he isn't really fucking it. He's just trapping it so it doesn't see us.'_ Michael explained and Dean tried to calm down. Sam was now back against the wall and the thing was touching his body, working his pants open with one hand while letting another hold his face to its, kissing him. Sam looked at the thing lustfully enough, but even Dean could tell he was faking it. He knew his brother too well not to see when he was faking emotions. Its mouth was open now, kissing his neck and they watched to see its forked tongue come out, that was how it fed. It could only be killed while it fed, and it fed during _sex_.

Dean was going to _kill_ it if it got that far, _he'd find a way!_

Soon enough, it moaned as it rubbed into Sam, his pants lowered now and the thing going down to suck him. They guessed this counted as sex because its tongue caressed Sam's thighs now. They also noticed his eyes glowing fiercely. That was Lucifer, _not _Sam. Lucifer was sparing Sam this, taking this for him. Dean gave the angel a grateful look and Lucifer nodded back, hands going to its head, making it suck him now.

Lucifer came in its throat and it pulled back. Its tongue forked now getting ready to feed as Lucifer came. This _was _sex for it after all! Dean and Michael came forward together and impaled the thing with their sword, burning it to nothingness now. Michael rushed to Lucifer, checking him over for bites, on his thighs and privates, along his body and neck. Being thorough. His brow puckered in concern, Lucifer pushed him away and failed, so he let his brother check him over with an annoyed look.

'I'm fine, Michael, stop fussing. Damn it, bro, I'm not bit or anything!' Lucifer groaned and Michael lifted his balls looking for bites there. Dean had to smile at how Sam-like he looked right now, a perfect bitchface if he had ever seen one. 'Unless you intend to suck me, too, back the hell off already!'

Michael chuckled and stood up. "He's fine, no bites. They're poison you know. Their bites get into your blood and paralyze you so they can feed. I was just seeing if it got you, _relax._'

'As if that poison would hurt me.' Lucifer said smugly and Michael nodded in agreement.

'Did you have to let it suck you until you came? You looked like you enjoyed it, bro.' Michael smirked, knowing his brother, he _had_. _Kinky bastard!_

'I _did._ He sucked good dick. Why waste it? I haven't been laid in weeks; it was nice to get some action. Dean, your brother is a big _prude_!' Lucifer stopped talking and looked like he was listening to Sam again, 'Sam is annoyed I did this. Oh, well.' He listened again. 'He's pouting. He's so _cute _when he pouts.'

Then he smiled smugly as he finished pulling his pants up and fastened them again.

'Coming?' He asked as he headed to the car.

"In a bit, I want to drink for a bit." Dean said. Watching the door to see if the hazel eyed guy had left yet. "Got a fish on the line." Both angels and his brother said nothing, knowing better. Sam was surprised but not too much so. Dean was pretty much over sexed, so surely he had a man here and there.

'Use a condom, Dean. I have a date with Jo coming up. Don't need a disease to piss her off.' Michael said in annoyance.

'Don't worry, I'll be safe, Michael. I would never mess up your relationship with Jo, you know that.' Dean reassured him and Michael relaxed, going to the White Room to watch a movie, a _long_ one.

Lucifer drove home and smirked. Sam thought about what Dean was about to do and felt annoyed. Dean was going to get laid…with a guy. This bothered him for some reason. What were they going to _do_? _Why did he care all of a sudden?_

'_Sam, its just sex. You do it, too.'_ Lucifer said calming his vessel mate. Sam's feelings were changing for Dean. The angels had seen this coming. Apparently, they hadn't. _Shocker!_ Lucifer thought shaking his head chuckling.

"_Nothing._' Lucifer told Sam and Sam looked at him suspiciously as the angel kept smirking. Sam just huffed in annoyance and stalked off to the other room in his head.

Sam wondered most of all, Would Dean enjoy it as much as he would have…with _him_…This bothered Sam most of all.

Lucifer just let Sam think about it. He needed to understand this, it was necessary. Then he drove on and settled in for a movie at the motel, to wait for the others to return. And Sam stewed with his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean headed back to the bar and stood behind the man. "I'll take another drink, gorgeous." The man turned to look at him and smiled widely, happy to see him. He'd hoped the hunky blonde would come back in. "Okay, what'll you have? I'm Steve, by the way." Steve said and Dean smiled back, eyes looking him over and licking a lip, too. Letting him know he was interested.

"John, my name is John." Dean said and even Michael got the irony of the name choice. "I'll take a whiskey, straight up. Leave the bottle." Steve chuckled as Dean slid him a glass to drink with him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk so you could take advantage of me." Steve leered and touched his muscled arm, liking what he felt. Dean moved Steve's hand to his dick and stroked it with the man's hand, the fingers curling around him as he did it. Steve's eyes lit with lust and his pupils expanded instantly.

"Do I _really_ have to get you drunk to do this?" Dean whispered, touching his face and kissing his ear as he spoke.

"No, hell, _no!_" Steve moaned at the thought of being with the stranger. He felt so good and muscled, so huge below, too. "What say we get out of here?" He wasn't sure he'd make it past the alley anyway. This man was _smoking _hot!

"I was _hoping _you'd say that." Dean said seductively. "Want you to _suck_ me. Right against a wall outside there. Where anyone can _see_ it. Bet you're hot on camera _that_ way."

"I'm _so_ doing that!" Steve moaned and pulled Dean outside, making the bartender chuckle and take the bottle back. Those two weren't coming back in for a while.

Once outside Dean spotted the camera and pushed the man into the wall. So hard for this, his dick so hard for him. So like _Sammy_, looking so much like _him!_ "_Suck_ me, baby." He was now flipped to the wall and the man hurriedly worked his pants open, freeing him now and pulling them down a bit. Now he took Dean in his mouth and Dean's hands went to his head. Dean's own head went back into the wall as Steve sucked him hard, working him and his balls expertly. Soon Dean was arching into it and his breath was hitching as the need to cum hit him. "Fuck, suck it…so good, Sammy…baby" Steve went to object to the name mistake and then found the hard dick pushed into his throat and he moaned at its presence there, now not caring whose name the man called, as long as he let him suck him this way. "Sammy…my Sammy…suck it! Fuck, cumming…damn…I'm cumming!" Dean moaned and pushed as far as he could go in the man's throat and came with a loud cry of "Sammy!"

Once Steve had gotten it all, he looked up and smiled, "I don't know who Sammy is, but he is one lucky man, baby." Dean looked troubled but lost that look when Steve started sucking him again, and made him cum over and over again, making him lose all train of thought except the one of the man, so like _his_ Sammy, sucking him off and drinking him down like his favorite shake.

Crying out '_Sammy!_' every damn time!

Then he zipped up and waved to the dazed man. Steve slipped a hand to Dean's arm as he went to leave. "You want to fuck me now? I'd let you take me _all _night, such a _magnificent_ dick!"

"No thanks, no offense. But you're not the one I want to be with that way." Dean said sadly, thinking of Sam now. This man was not _him, _not _Sam_. Not _who_ he wanted, needed to be with.

"Oh." Steve said in disappointment, "Maybe you should tell him then."

"I can't." Dean headed to the street, feeling sadder now, "I really _can't._"

Sammy _couldn't _know this. He'd hate him if he _knew_ it.

And he couldn't risk that.

Tears prickled in his eyes as he walked home, turning down Michael's offer to pop them back. He needed some space to deal with this feeling inside him, this _new_ feeling. He leaned into a wall and cried, wishing it would go away. This new want, this new desire, this new need filling his heart…and soul.

He _wanted_ Sam for his own.

He had no idea how to deal with this, so he cried into a wall and hoped it would go away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched the door and waited for Dean to return. His gut twisting more as time passed.

Dean was probably out screwing some guy's brains out at his place. Or being screwed himself. Sam cried as he thought of this and a bitter taste filled his heart.

He _wanted _Dean.

He knew this _now._

Dean could _never_ know.

He could _never_ tell him.

So he cried into his pillow and prayed the feelings would go away.

Knowing they _wouldn't._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean crept in two hours later and slipped into his own bed, hurrying to roll to face away from Sam now.

Not able to face him.

He lay that way all night with sleep eluding him.

Sam's face haunted him behind his eyelids.

There would be no sleep for him tonight.

Across the way, unknowingly, Sam did the same thing.

Tears dried up and shame taking their place.

Dean's face haunted his dreams. Seeing him doing those things to Sam, rather than the other guy.

There would be no sleep for him either.

Both angels watched as their vessel mates struggled with their new desires and saw them tearing them apart. They wanted to fix this, knowing it was all their faults. They had made these men what they were now, brothers, but not supposed to be. Not the lovers they were meant to be. They sought each other out in every lifetime, fell in love and mated together. It was their true natures, their soul's natures. By making them brothers, the angels had twisted that fate, but not changed it, not its fundamental purpose.

These brothers had fought their way to each other, had now fallen in love, but were stuck not being able to finish the connection. All because of what the angels had done to them, to their souls and their souls' true natural paths.

Paths that always led them to each other.

The angels felt their pain and wished they could fix their pain.

All four lay there impotently in the dark and stewed, knowing there was _nothing_ they could do about _any _of it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat making sure his new cell was on vibrate while Ellen baited his hook for him. Sure it wasn't what most would consider it a date but they did. Any time away from Hunting and doing research was a date unto itself.

They'd already hiked and swam in the lake a few times, saving the skinny dipping for later. For now they were getting some supper, fish. In between kisses, and some cuddling while they watched their poles and the sun setting over the water. It was a beautiful sunset tonight, they both agreed and sighed happily.

"So, this an okay date, Ellen?" Bobby asked, hoping she liked it. He knew she wasn't the flashy sort and liked the outdoors like him. They had gotten to know each other over the years and this had seemed to fit what she liked best of all. Both were outside sorts and this suited them well.

"It's wonderful, Bobby. I had a great time today." Ellen reassured him and adjusted her pole when it started to slip in its stand made out of tree branches. "It's so peaceful out here. So hard to believe monster are out there right now, hunting innocents, you know? Seems sacred, like they shouldn't be there. At least that's how it feels right now."

"I know what you mean. It doesn't seem right to be so beautiful and to be hiding so much evil inside it." Bobby sighed and grabbed his pole, reeling the fish in and using a net to hold until he hooked it to the bait line and stuck it back in the water to stay fresh. Ellen added one of her own right after.

"Wish we could stay here forever." Ellen said softly, eyes taking in the view, "I love it here."

"Me, too." Bobby said, "But I can't, so we'll just have to come here again sometime, won't we?"

"Yes, we will." She said and she leaned into Bobby's shoulder, cuddling a little. Bobby's arm went over her shoulder as Bobby kissed her softly. "I love you, Bobby."

Bobby just pulled their poles out of the water and leaned them into a tree in response. Then he undressed and she did, too. Then they laughed as they waded into the water and splashed each other, skinny dipping like teenagers again.

It may not have been a conventional date but it was their kind, and that was what counted in their books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo chuckled as Michael touched the blind fold and she flicked his fingers away. "No peeking, Angel Boy! It's not much farther."

Michael smiled softly at her and left the blind fold alone. "Jo, where are we going?" He took her hand anyway and laughed as she kissed him softly at a stop light.

"It's a surprise." Jo chuckled but deepened the kiss a little. Then left Michael breathless while she pulled into a parking lot and parked. She shut off the car and then saw Michael going to remove his blindfold. "Not yet, just a little longer." He sighed and let it be.

"Okay." Michael said uncertainly, "Definitely not used to blindfolds. Dean is saying that he likes to use blindfolds for other things. What other things?" Michael cocked his head a little listening then blushed a little. "Oh, _those_ things!" He looked at Jo and shrugged, "My vessel mate was telling me what he used blind folds for. Sorry."

"Never you mind what he uses them for." Jo said pointedly but internally agreed with Dean, she so wanted Michael to use blind folds that way on her. Maybe she could talk him into it, hmm. "Maybe if you're a good boy, you can do some of those things to me later." Michael looked nervous and blushed again. Jo smiled at his reaction.

Soon they stopped walking and she put something in his hands. Then removed the blind fold.

She had taken him to a paintball course and was now dressed in protective gear. Then Michael changed into his own. Then he let her explain how the game worked and thought it sounded like fun. "Shoot from a distance, not close up, okay? It hurts so be careful in close contact." Jo explained.

"So I am going after you with a gun full of…paint?" Michael asked, it sounded pretty harmless.

"Yep, now I am going to assume my position, you count to ten. Then we'll just dodge and run, and, well, shoot each other. The one with the most hits loses." Jo explained and went to get into position. After ten seconds, Michael used Dean's skills and went after her, shooting blue paint at her while she laughed and shot green paint at him. They reloaded and did it some more until they were coated in paint.

Michael was laughing and removing paint from her face when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her, and not a peck either, a full blown tongue in mouth, full of desire kiss. Soon she was lost in it and breathless. Michael looked apologetic. "Sorry, got…carried away, sorry. Just been wanting to kiss you for days now. Guess I overstepped, huh?" Internally Dean face-palmed at his wussy behavior, but externally Jo moved closer and pressed her lips to his again.

"Not really, didn't overstep enough actually." Jo said against his lips, tongue seeking entrance. "Kiss me again, Michael, now!" Michael moaned softly and locked Dean into the white room. So he couldn't interfere with this. He also was a little jealous of Dean's former connection to her; her former crush on him the main cause.

Dean huffed in annoyance and turned on the view screen to a football game, then got into that instead. Michael was a spoil sport, he could have offered him some sex tips. He now considered his angel host a prude. A really righteous little prude!

They were now kissing passionately and rubbing, something Michael was definitely enjoying. He sighed in disappointment when they broke of the contact and changed back into their old clothes again. There was still drying paint on them but they didn't mind. Their hair was caked with it but they just brushed out the loose pieces, and figured to wash it out later.

The pair stopped at a fast food place and grabbed some burgers and salads. They ate in the car talking and then Michael kissed some ketchup off her face, then just kissed her again. This time it lasted for ten minutes or so then he just looked at her with those glowing eyes of his, smiling. "I like kissing you, Jo."

"I like kissing you, too, Michael." Jo said, letting him pull her into his side as he drove her to Bobby's. "I'm pretty sure you could kiss me forever if you would never stop kissing me." She leaned in and whispered slyly, "Now if you could just want to do what comes after that. I'd be very happy, Angel boy."

Michael just looked at her confused and then thought of what she could be referring to. Then grinned widely, "You mean…like…sex?" He looked at her in hopeful surprise.

"Yeah, like sex." Jo said undoing his pants with her hand, without once looking, a cool skill Michael thought and looked confused. "Exactly like sex, really. I." she worked him out of his pants and gave him a tug, Michael moan and pull to the side of the road. "Want." Another tug but with a twist, making Michael lift his hips moaning again. "To." Tug and twisting. Then another two tugs and a harder twist. "Have." Tug and tugging again, with a bite and kiss to his ear, making his head go back almost slapping into the head rest. "Sex." A tug or two and twisting and a kiss on his jaw, removing his sunglasses so she could see his blue glowing eyes. "With." She squeezed him harder and he lost it, and she leaned over taking it in her mouth. He seemed to forget to breathe, like he really needed to, yeah, right! He moaned her name as he came from it. She sat up and looked him in the eye with a leer and a fond look. "You!"

"Whenever you're interested, of course." She said with a peck on the cheek and cuddling into him, after she fixed his pants, of course. Michael fought to recover from the languor that what she had just done induced in him. Soon he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply again, then drove back onto the road, smiling happily.

"I'm interested." Michael said softly and she looked up at him smiling. "I really like you, Jo."

They were just about to the house when Jo responded. "I really like you, too, Michael. Don't let Dean peek at our sex, okay? He gets a little pervy about that."

"I won't." Michael promised and locked the memory of what they had just done in a secret place he created just then and then let Dean out of the room. "He's out of the room now." Michael shrugged, "I had to let him out."

They parked by the Impala and got out and held hands.

"I want to have sex with you, too, but maybe we should wait. Get to know you more, okay?" Michael whispered and Jo smiled.

"You're a virgin, aren't you? Sort of." Jo observed, "Not physically, since Dean is far from virginal, but you, as an angel, you've never had sex, have you?"

"No, but I have never liked someone as much as I like you either, Jo. I don't want to mess it up with us by having it too soon." Michael said, "I do want you very much but I would like to spend more time with you first. But the kissing and…other stuff…I wouldn't mind doing that part."

'_What other stuff?'_ Dean asked, obviously he had missed something while he'd been locked in that room. He was curious now. '_What stuff did you two do?_'

'_Nothing I'm telling you about, perv man._' Michael told him mentally, '_This is mine and Jo's thing, stay out of it.'_ Michael warned firmly and Dean shrugged inside him, letting Michael win this. He was serious about Jo now, _loved_ her, even though he hadn't admitted it to himself yet. Dean could tell. He would stay out of it.

'_Ask her to be your girlfriend then._' Dean urged, '_You obviously think of her that way as it is._'

'_Think she'll say yes_?' Michael asked nervously.

'_Oh, yeah!_' Dean said, he could tell, '_She really likes you, man. Just because I didn't like her enough, doesn't mean you need to make my mistakes. Don't wait too long to like her that way, or she will think you don't like her that much. I never saw her that way, you do. Go for it! She wants you to ask. I'd bet she is waiting for you to. I'm your friend here, Michael, not trying to poach her. Don't be jealous, okay? I don't like her that way, she's like my sister, you know that. Kinda hurts you feel jealous about that. So stop it and ask her to be your girlfriend and stop locking me in rooms because you're jealous she once liked me! It's not like that for me with her. She hates insecurity, Dude._' Dean was hurt by his thinking that about him, Michael needed to trust him more. '_Besides you're stuck with me for eternity here, you need to trust me more, damn it!'_

Dean went back into the white room and slammed the door, making Michael flinch at the rage there. Dean was offended he didn't trust him around Jo, and Michael had to admit he wasn't wrong to be. He was just insecure about Dean and Jo maybe getting feelings for each other eventually. He knew better but it made him jealous. Now Dean was pissed he had done that to him.

He owed Dean an apology.

After following his advice.

"Jo, would you be my girlfriend? The permanent kind." Michael asked nervously as he stopped on the porch.

"The permanent kind is Wife, silly angel." Jo said smiling. He liked her. He must really _really_ like her to ask this. "Did Dean say you should ask?" Dean gave good advice, she had to agree.

"Yeah, he just said that if I liked you that way, I should ask you to be my girlfriend." Michael admitted, then sighed. "He's mad at me. I was jealous of his past link to you, back when you had a crush on him. So I locked him in the white room and he feels I don't trust him. He's _not _wrong."

"Well, I would be pissed, too. I'm like his sister! I know he feels that way. He's _always_ felt that way. You have eternity with him in there with you, you _should_ trust him. He was a good man then, a good and honest man. He's worth your trust. Like you. You need to get along in there, Michael." Then she kissed him gently and smiled, "And, yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Jo chuckled as he hugged her tight now. Then let her go as Ellen and Bobby pulled up.

"Looks like your ride is here." Michael said and kissed her one more time. "I'm sorry about the jealous thing, I'll try to stop."

"Good, I hate jealous men." Jo said and hugged him, then headed to the car. "Call me about next weekend, okay?"

"Okay. I'll do that. I like you very much, Jo." Michael said.

"I like you a lot, too, Michael." Jo said and blew him a kiss. "Talk to Dean, Michael. He deserves your trust, like me."

"I _will_." Michael promised and they drove off, and Michael headed into the house. "I need to talk to Dean, so just let me be for a bit, okay?" He looked at Bobby. "I was jealous of him and Jo, and I didn't trust him. I need to talk to him."

"Yes, you do. That boy isn't a threat to your relationship with her, you are though. You need to trust him or lose her and have a really unhappy relationship with both of them." Bobby said and led him to study. "Lay over there." Michael lay in the window seat and went to the white room.

The door was locked from the inside.

'_I'm sorry. I..just overreacted, you guys are close and there was that crush, and I guess I just figured you might have some residual feelings or something. I do trust you, Dean. You're my Vessel mate and we're friends now, or we used to be, before I messed it up._' Michael said and he heard the door unlock.

He pushed it open and saw Dean sitting in his chair again, facing away from him, still hurt.

'_Still your friend, just hurt you can't trust me. I have never done anything to make you think that about me._' Dean said_, 'I need you to trust me, Michael. I may be a man-whore but I am not after your girlfriend, and never have been, ever!'_

'_I know that…now_.' Michael admitted, deep down he had always been waiting for those feelings in her to change in her for his vessel mate, expecting them to change. But they never had. '_I never stopped trusting you otherwise. I just didn't trust you two not to eventually love each other.'_

'_That would never happen. I could never love anyone, not like…'_ Dean sighed and realized how twisted he and Sam _were_ together. They were so _tied_ together, that they could never have a real relationship with anyone, because they would always love each other more than they could ever love anyone else. It wasn't brotherly in nature, not very brotherly at all. He could live without anyone else but…_Sam._ '_Not like, in our very sick and demented way, I do Sam.'_

'_That's our fault, really, us angels. _' Michael said sitting beside him now so they could see each other's faces, '_You are soul-mates, reborn lovers, over and over. We put you into brothers and now it has done this to you. It wasn't supposed to be this way for you. You were supposed to die and go to Heaven, be reborn, and be together as lovers again. But when we did the joining, me and Lucifer, we doomed you to be brothers forever, and never lovers again. Thus you keep tying yourselves together and not able to love anyone else. You can never love anyone else, just Sam. It's your connection, your brotherly feelings and such, it's mutated now. The only way you could ever really love anyone, would be to, well, love Sam.'_

'_I do love him. With everything I have and am, my heart and soul, you guys know that._' Dean said softly.

'_But not as a lover, which is the last step, the one you will never take. This is your torture, Dean. Yours and his, never able to love anyone because you already love someone, always have. Each other.'_ Michael said sadly and hung his head, '_I'm so sorry, Dean, we doomed you to this. We should never have put your souls where we did. I'd change it if I could.'_ Michael looked at Dean and froze. Sam was in the doorway with Lucifer, and Sam looked upset now, too. Lucifer gave his brother a look and they headed in and sat down, too.

'_So we are just…stuck this way? Even Lisa said it. We're twisted together. We're doomed to be alone?'_ Sam said upset. Dean took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a smile.

'_Never alone, Sammy, we got each other. That's all we got now. Apparently, it's all we ever had.'_ Dean shrugged, sad still but not wanting to upset Sam any further. _"We're stuck this way, bro. I'm sorry. I'd give you Jess back if I could, I would! Or Sarah. I never loved anyone…not really…just you, my brother, you are what matters more than anything in the messed up world to me, always have been. But you, you had a chance with her. I wish I had never went to get you. You'd probably have three kids and your own practice by now.'_ He stood now and went to leave. '_I fucked your life up, Sammy, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to be alone, not anymore. I loved you and missed you, and needed to reconnect with you. I should have left you alone.'_ With that he disappeared and Sam rushed to follow. Michael and Lucifer stayed where they were and let them work it out. These brothers _always _did that. They just needed time to fix this.

So they left them alone to do that, giving them control of their bodies. Both angels worried about their vessel mates and felt bad for hurting them this way, making them brothers when they should have let them alone. This was their faults and they both knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam, in control over his body now, went to Dean, who had control of his own, too. He was sitting in the Impala and looked thoughtful, as well as, sad. Sam slid into his side of the car and looked at his brother.

"I don't blame you for Jess, Dean. Azazel would have killed her anyway. Maybe me, too. He didn't kill her because of you getting me, he did it to turn me evil. If you hadn't have come to get me, I would have turned it internally and ended up that way. You saved me when you came to get me. I'd have been dark-side long ago without you to helping me be good." Sam said and took Dean's hand. "I'm _fine_ with this. I can live without someone to love that way, honestly."

"But you do have someone to love; you love me. In your own way, in my own way. We _do_ love that way." Dean pointed out and Sam nodded, it was true.

"That's okay, too." Sam said, "I like being stuck with you." He nudged Dean now, giving him a smile, "I'm stuck with the most awesome big brother ever."

Dean gave him a smile and sighed in resignation, "I had hoped to find someone to love, to grow old with. I'm tired of one night stands and faceless sex partners. I want more. I want to be in a relationship. Now I never will." Dean wanted to add. "_What I really want now, all I've ever really wanted, is you, Sammy."_ But didn't.

"The sad part is I've already found _that_ person. _You have, too."_ Sam said and laughed at Dean's weird look. "That is what he said, _isn't _it? Did I hear it wrong?"

"No, that is what he said." Dean admitted. They knew it could happen now. "It's just so, well, _wrong_ for brothers to do _that_; to feel _this _way."

"_This way_? You said '_this way'_, does that mean you _want_ to be with me?" Sam reassured him, "It wouldn't be wrong for us. It's the way we're supposed to be, our souls are supposed to be. _Lovers_, but forever stuck _not_ finishing it. Don't let it get to you, Dean. You got me, I got you. That's enough. _It's always been enough for me."_

"So _I'm_ enough for _you,_ and _you're_ enough for _me_? Is that how this is now?" Dean asked and thought about it. He had fought to keep Sam alive and with him, even dying in his place, or bringing him back. Sam did the same for him, _time and time again_. Now they knew as vessels this way, they were immortal and would never lose each other again. This made Dean feel _happy_, knowing he would _never_ lose Sam again. Sam would _never_ lose him.

"That's how it is." Sam said and smiled, touching his brother's face, making him look at him, his fingers lingering on his face. "I'm happy just having you. Never getting laid again _apparently_, but happy with you."

"I guess I'm with you on that. I'm happy I will never lose you again, Sammy. It _kills _me when I lose you." Dean said , leaning in to kiss Sam deeply, hands on his neck deepening it, their tongues touching then stopping, "Never losing each other, Sammy. That's enough for me, too."

"Good." Sam said, surprised into kissing Dean back deeply, too, hugging him close. "Let's get a beer then, okay?"

"I heard that." Dean said and laughed. "Hugging, we were hugging. You're such a _girl,_ Sammy."

"Uh huh, you hugged back. So that makes you a girl, too." Sam said chuckling as Dean smiled.

"About the kiss…" Dean began awkwardly. Even he didn't know how to explain _that_ one.

"Was a good kiss, as far as kisses go." Sam said smiling, "It didn't bother me, Dean; it really didn't. I'm bi. I've kissed men before. Although, not nearly as _lovingly _as you just did. It felt nice to be kissed in love. I haven't kissed anyone with love since…Jess. Thank you for that."

"So you're not averse to, maybe, kissing again…someday?" Dean asked, he hadn't decided how he felt about the kiss yet, but he knew he had never _really_ kissed anyone out of love, _real_ love, until he had just kissed Sam. It hadn't felt wrong. He thought he might do it again, _really _soon!

"No, I'd like it if you chose to. If not, I'm okay with that, too." Sam said considering the question and finding it appealing. "We should talk to the others about this." He meant Lucifer and Michael.

"I agree. Let's just see if we are going to pursue this first." Dean said holding up a hand and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. Now, how about upping the beer to whiskey?" Sam suggested, and eyeing the liquor store approaching.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind." Dean said enthusiastically and saw Sam blush red, then tried to figure out what he said to cause him to blush then chuckled as he found out what he'd said. "Well, not like that! Damn you, Sammy, one conversation about sex and all of a sudden your prudish mind gets dirty. Who knew?"

Sam tossed him a twenty, "Just get the liquor!" He muttered something there, "_Jerk._" He smiled a little and risked a look at Dean.

"Bossy." Dean teased and got out to get the whiskey, then leaned into the window for a second. "_Bitch."_

Sam walked him go in and thought for a minute. He _had_ thought of sex with Dean then, when he'd said that. He had considered it before. It hadn't crossed his mind until a few weeks ago, the Michad hunt. Dean with that guy _still_ bugged him. He was interrupted with a tap on the glass. It was Dean.

He rolled the window down, and asked, "_What?_"

"A dollar short. Get some change from the thing, would ya?" Dean said and Sam got him the change. Dean went back in and came back a second later. He got in the car and headed to a motel, so they could drink in private. Sam called Bobby to let him know where they were. Bobby thanked him for letting him know and asked if they were okay now. Sam let him know they were okay and just needed to bond a bit. They'd be home in the morning.

Then he hung up.

Sam paid for the room, a double, and headed to the car. Then they parked in front of their room and went in. Dean got some cups from the bathroom sink and poured a couple drinks, which they both downed. Then two more. Until the bottle was half empty.

"_Sammy._" Dean said softly, his voice slurry.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"You really _liked _it? When I kissed you? You…weren't _offended_?" Dean asked, edging closer to Sam now.

"I liked it. Not offended at all." Sam said, feeling the alcohol hitting him now.

"So, wait, no one kisses you with _love_…when were you with anyone? I never saw you with anyone, thought you were abstaining or something." Dean said pouring them some more, they were going to drink this bottle and talk this out, damn it!

"No, I was with others. Mostly men. Just didn't do it much. When you were with yours, I was sometimes at a gay bar, or another bar, getting my own partner. And, no, I get kissed but _never_ with love." Sam admitted, "It's just…_sex._" He looked sad about that, "Haven't made love or been touched in love in years. You?"

"Nah, just sex, and not so much in the past two years. I really am tired of one night stands and meaningless sex. It feels wrong now. I'm getting older, Sam, I want a real relationship and a connection beyond _just_ wanting to screw something. I don't want that anymore. I want someone to love_. Like I love you." _He tossed his drink back and poured another. "So_ lonely_ this way."

He laughed drunkenly, almost crying, "Had to get drunk to admit that one, eh?"

"Dean, don't think that way. I want a real relationship, too. With someone, too. Not getting that, remember?" Sam said, tossing his own back then dipping the bottle to get a longer drink and thumping it to the table. Dean did the same.

They sat in silence and drank for a bit.

"Dean, someday…you can have a _real_ relationship with me. I'd love you." Sam said, hating the idea of Dean being alone all his life and wanting to be loved. He was loved and he wanted Dean to know that. "I'll be yours."

"Oh, damn it, Sammy." Dean struggled with his thoughts and sighed drunkenly, "You can have a relationship with me, too. I'd love you, too. You deserve to be loved, too." He shrugged and dipped the bottle, leaving just enough for Sam. Sam took the bottle and drank the rest. "I'll be yours, too."

Then they sat in silence again.

Then Sam took Dean's hand and tugged him to his bed. Dean pulled back his covers and lay down. He looked up at Sam as his face lingered above Dean's. "I love you, Dean." Then Dean leaned up and kissed him softly, with love, making Sam smile lovingly back at him. Dean thought about what he had said. No one looked at Sam with love like that, just him and the others. And most definitely not in the way Sam wished a lover would. Sam deserved to be loved. Dean deserved to be loved. "I love you, too, Sammy. Good night."

"Good night, Dean." Sam said kissing him softly one more time. Then went to his own bed and stripped down. He crawled under the covers and the brothers looked at each other across the space between their beds, feeling it get wider and wider, becoming the gulf they had always been on opposite sides of _all_ their lives. "Dean, that night you went back to the bar, on the hunt. Did you have sex with that guy?" Sam _had_ to ask, Dean could hear pain and tears in that voice.

"Kind of, blow jobs, no actual sex. He offered but I said he wasn't the one I wanted to have sex with." Dean admitted, not meeting Sam's eyes. Knowing him being with that other guy had hurt Sam. He hadn't known it would hurt him this way. "I came saying your name, Sammy, all I saw was you the whole time. That's why I couldn't be with him. He wasn't really _you_. That's when I realized how I felt about you."

"Oh, so he sucked…_yeah_, I get that. Um, _wait_, you said you saw him as…_me_…the whole time. You came calling _my_ name?" Sam said in surprise. Dean wanted him while the other guy was…he felt his bitterness fade and a warmer feeling hit him.

"Yeah, then I walked home and swore to be _more_ brotherly, to make up for being so freaking _perverted_ towards you." Dean said, "It didn't work, the need and want for you was still there. I couldn't make it go away."

"So you desire me, you love me?" Sam asked stunned by how happy this made him.

"Yes, I desire you so _much_. I _love _you, Sammy. You don't feel like my brother anymore, Sam. You feel like…my lover, you feel like my _Everything_. Everything _but_ my brother. _Not anymore._" Dean said and went silent. "I want to be with you. I want to love you, Sammy." He moved over to Sam's bed and lay face to face with Sam now, touching his face and lips softly. Sam's arms wrapping him closer to him, smiling.

"I desire you, too. Every time I pictured you with him, it bugged me, wishing you would be with _me_ that way. _Instead of him_. I love you, too, Dean. You're my Everything, _too_. Just _not_ my brother. I want you to be my lover." Sam kissed him deeply again and their bodies touched harder now. "I want to be with you. I want to love you forever, Dean."

"_Sammy_." Dean said touching face gently, kissing his lips softly. Love shining in his eyes.

"_Dean."_ Sam said touching Dean's face and hair as well, running his fingers through it. Kissing him gently back. Love shining in his eyes, too.

Then they laid there looking at each other and sighed.

"We need to speak with the others." Dean said, "I want to love you, Sammy."

"Yeah, we do need to." Sam said, "I want to love you, too, Dean."

"Tonight." Dean said and Sam nodded. Then they slept and headed to their angel hosts.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

'_So you two are thinking of getting involved?"_ Michael added. He was fine with it.

"_Yes, but there's you, too. You'd be in here while we did that. We figured we should see if you were okay with this. You will be in this, too."_ Dean said and the angels just shrugged.

"_We're okay with it."_ Lucifer said, and Michael added, "_It would make you happy, and let you be loved finally. It's not wrong, you know."_

"_What about Jo?"_ Dean said worried, surely she would object to this. He didn't want to compromise Michael and Jo's relationship.

"_We'll talk to her."_ Michael said and blinked. Jo sat there in a chair by them now, looking very confused. She looked at Michael worried.

'_What is going on? Michael?_" Jo asked, taking his hand. "_How am I here?"_

'_I pulled your soul here as you slept. You're safe here, promise. We just need to speak with you."_ Michael reassured her and she relaxed now.

'_Okay, what do you need to talk about?_' Jo said softly, the boys looks worried.

'_We have to explain something first. It's important_.' Michael said and then proceeded to explain the soul mate thing the way he explained it to the boys. '_You see, the only way they can be happy is together.'_

'_You mean as lovers, don't you?_' Jo said and they nodded. '_Then you and he would be using this body. You with me, and him with…Sam?'_

'_Yes, but it would just be me when I was with you and just him when he was with him. I'd still be yours, Jo. I don't want to lose you over this._' Michael pleaded. He pulled her close and kissed her softly, 'Don't want to lose you, Jo. I've never loved anyone before either. Now I love you and couldn't bear if it cost me you. It's just Dean's happiness counts here, too. We're partners in the vessel thing, Jo. I don't want him totally miserable and me totally happy. There has to be a balance between us or this vessel thing becomes a living hell for everyone.'

'_You promise you will only be with each other, Dean? Just Sam, no one else?'_ Jo asked, '_If Michael uses your body to be with me, I won't be getting a disease or anything, will I?'_

'_No, I'm clean. Been tested and haven't be with anyone in over a year really. If we do choose to go farther, it will just be Sam, promise. That won't freak you out?'_ Dean asked and she shook her head.

'_I can tell you two apart, trust me. You may share a body but you are two very different beings, I can tell the difference. Besides, you two are my brothers to me and I want you to be happy. If you being together does that, then I'm all for it. You won't mind if he's with me, would you? Not consider it cheating?' _Jo asked them worried about the same thing he was.

'_No, it wouldn't be Dean doing that with you, would it? It would be Michael. Michael is not Dean, they are separate beings. It would be the same body, that can't be helped. He's his vessel, he's his angel host. It's the way the vessel thing works. I understand that, I got the same bond with Lucifer. We're separate, but share the body. It'll be me with Dean, never Lucifer. He's not me, I'm not him.'_ Sam reassured her, '_We wouldn't hurt you for the world, Jo. We'd die for you. We love you! You're family to us, always will be.'_

'_In that case, I don't see why you can't be together. As long as I can still be with Michael.' _Jo agreed, sure it would be odd but if she wanted to be with Michael, she would have live with them this way, too. If Dean was with Sam, he was Dean. When he was with her, he'd be Michael. Sure it would be Dean's body, but that was okay, too. It was a body, that's all. Michael's soul was all that mattered to her. '_I love Michael, so the body doesn't matter so much as the man inside it.'_

'_You love me?_' Michael asked and smiled hopefully, eyes hoping it was true.

'_Yes, I do.' _Jo admitted, '_You did say you loved me, right?'_

'_Yeah, I did. I do.'_ Michael admitted again, '_It feels good to love you, Jo.'_

"_Hey, hey, I have a question!"_ Lucifer spoke up, and looked at them, '_What about me? I want to get laid someday.' Soon_ was unspoken.

'_I'd recommend a condom and safe sex. If you have use his body. I don't want a disease from it either.'_ Dean said unhappily.

'_Or I could be your lover, too_.' Lucifer said, '_No risk of disease.'_

'_Uh, what?_' Dean asked confused.

'_Sam and I will be your lovers, that way no one else touches him.'_ Lucifer said and leered, '_You are pretty gorgeous there, Dean.'_

'_Um, Sammy, what are your thoughts here?'_ Dean stuttered out, not sure what to say. Sure he didn't want anyone else touching Sam if they did this. But to be like _that_ with Lucifer, that was a whole different issue.

'_I think it could work. Sure I won't want you to be with anyone but me if we did this, but well, Lucifer is my angel host and it will still be my body, and this way I wouldn't have to deal with being with anyone but you, so we should at least try it.'_ Sam said thoughtfully. This could get weird but they had to work out _something. Damn _they got the most _interesting_ lives, weren't they the _lucky_ ones?

'_Okay, we'll try it._' Dean said and shrugged. A threesome with Lucifer, wasn't that just a _most_ fucked up idea ever? But if it kept the peace and got him Sammy, he'd do it. Lucifer didn't seem like a bad sort and he was kind of handsome…and frikkin bright, too! He magicked up sunglasses for him and the others, minus Michael and Lucifer, of course. '_Hey, turn down the light!'_

'_Sorry, I get brighter when I'm…excited."_ Lucifer said blushing. Dean realized he got brighter when he had thought of being with Dean that way. It made Dean's ego grow a little.

Jo was fading now. '_Bye, Jo. Thanks for understanding.'_ Dean said and she waved smiling.

'_Just Sam and Lucifer, Dean. Just Sam's body, no one else's. I mean it.'_ Jo said and they nodded.

'_Promise, Jo. We love you.' _Sam said and Dean nodded.

'_Love you, too, all of you. See you tomorrow.'_ Jo said smiling, kissing Michael goodbye, and waving.

'_Bye.'_ They said and waved back.

Then they headed out of the room and Lucifer followed them, Michael turned on the monitor and watched Heaven for a bit. Those three were going to be busy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up abruptly to find Sam's face hovering over his, up on one elbow looking down at him, smiling. "Hey, Sammy. Guess we got something to talk about...again."

"Why talk? It isn't as if we haven't talked about this already. Over and over. We want this. Don't we?" Sam asked and bit his lip in worry. His eyes got bright now, Lucifer was speaking out of Sam again, worried, too. "You don't want to at least try to fuck me then?" Lucifer said in Sam's voice, but it held music now, musical notes that made Dean smile.

"Are you sure, Sammy? Luci? We do this, it's just us, from now on." Dean asked. But he managed to pull the covers back and pull Sam to him.

"It's always been just us, Dean. You know that. It's just now, it's Lucifer, too. He's not as bad as the others made him out to be. He wouldn't hurt us, he'll love us." Sam said and then his eyes glowed again.

"Is that true, would you love us? Luci?" Dean asked uncertainly, it was all so complicated now. Sex had never been this complicated before Sam.

"I would, I could grow to love you two." Lucifer said and leaned into ask, "Can I try to kiss you, Dean?"

"Okay." Dean said and leaned into him now. "Never kissed the devil before." He teased.

"Dean…" Lucifer said laughing at him for a minute. But pressed his lips to Dean's and Dean kissed him. Then let their tongues meet briefly before asking, "Sammy?" The glowing eyes died down and were hazel again. "Kiss me, Sammy." Sam pressed lips to his and they kissed again, this time letting it deepen and he pulled Sam to the other side of the bed, touching him all over. "Sammy, Luci. Touch me, too."

"Who first?" Sam asked and Dean looked embarrassed. He had forgotten the shared body thing for a minute.

"You, then him. Is that okay?" Dean asked and they nodded, it sounded good to them.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Okay." Lucifer said.

Then the most complicated sex act in the history of sex acts began, and Dean had to wonder how he got himself into this crap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Their kisses were intense and they rubbed into each other. Both moaned and thought this was the best idea ever. When they broke off kissing, Dean had to say, "Damn Sammy, best kissing ever, you'll have to let me kiss you more now. I could get used this."

"Me, too." Sam agreed as he kissed along his jaw and to his neck. "You're talking too much, Dean. More touching, _less talking_." He chuckled anyway and ended up kissing to Dean's ear now. "I want you inside me, Dean. _Now._" Dean moaned and got harder from this.

Soon he had flipped Sam to the bottom and was kissing down his body. His hand stroking him and the other one moving to his bottom, wetting his finger by having Sam suck on them, and damn if that didn't just give him ideas of what _else_ Sam could do with that mouth! But first he used the wet fingers work into him, then getting him ready for him to enter. Then he lined up with him, used spit to lube up and pushed in, a little at a time. Sam hissed a little and gradually relaxed, then Dean would push in, and this kept up until Sam was thrusting back onto him and begging him to go faster, to take him now!

Soon they were moving faster together and moaning louder at the same time then they kissed and touched, fingers grabbing harder at each other. "Dean, love you, baby, so good. cumming, I'm cumming!" His body arched and his eyes met Dean's, the hazel like headlights now. "Cum with me!" He cried out as Dean stroked him in time with his thrusts and they both came crying out again as they both came several times from working through their orgasms.

Then they parted and lay there panting. "Wow!" Sam gasped and Dean nodded, trying to refocus his eyes and breathe again.

"That was the most…amazing sex I've ever had!" Dean admitted, grinning.

"No, _I_ had. I haven't had _you _yet." Sam said and smiled, lining up with Dean, and working him open now, Dean reaching down to stroke Sam hard for him. Then Sam pushed into him a little at a time and eventually he had stretched him enough around him to move. He was all the way in and then moved into each other now. Soon they were going slow then faster, going harder and deeper. Both men got lost in it and their pleasure took over.

Sam stroked Dean as he thrust into him, and this drove him further over the edge now. They both came crying out their releases and each other's names, over and over until they were done.

Then his eyes began to glow and a definite devilish smile lit his lips.

Lucifer was ready to go.

Dean needed a minute. Sam had worn him out.

Unfortunately, Lucifer had a cure for this.

Power.

He pushed power and healing into Dean. Suddenly he wasn't as tired or sore anymore. He was however spiraling in pleasure this time with Lucifer sucking his shaft and rolling his balls in his hand as he did it.

Now Dean was melting under his touch and the angel hadn't _even _gotten started yet.

"Lucifer_, damn_ you're good at this." Dean moaned and Lucifer smiled. "Not my first man, Dean, I'm _very _good at this."

"Yes, you are." Dean agreed and his eyes went back in his head when Lucifer did a swirl thing to his ass with his tongue. "Fuck are you _ever _good at this! You don't get to do this with anyone but us, from now on. _Way _to good at this to share !" He did it again but this time used fingers with his tongue to work on him how. "So gonna love fucking you…so good!"

Now Lucifer lined up with him and pushed in gently. "I love you, Dean. I love you already." Lucifer said as he went deep on his first thrust. But tried not to move too fast, to get him used to him there again. Sam was not small, had gotten larger when his angel essence joined with his human one. So this could hurt if done to roughly, he was bound to need time to adjust. "Love this, Luci! Now start fucking me _already_…" Dean growled and Lucifer shrugged, kissing the man while he took him harder. Dean soon went wanton and they were soon working up to where they were pounding and _damn i_f that didn't flip every switch they had and they came screaming together. Then fell bonelessly to the bed…_again._

Then Dean made Lucifer suck him again but he could have sworn he saw some hazel in there now too. Sam was sucking him, too. "I want to fuck you both, at the same time, both of you, please?"

"First _him,_ then _us_." Sam said and then Lucifer took over again, onto all fours. Dean looked and the eyes glowed, no hazel in them. Sam wasn't in them.

So Dean worked into him and made love to the being. He went deep then shallow, slow then fast, touching his body as he thrust in. They got faster now and cries came from both of them. Dean learned an interesting thing about Lucifer. He was a _filthy_ talker during sex and he loved it when Dean talked dirty back. After faster thrusts and dirtier and dirtier talking, they came clawing and nearly screaming, their names mixed in with all the rest of it.

They collapsed on the bed and Lucifer did the power and healing thing again. Dean looked at him grinning, knowing _why._ "You want me to fuck you both _now_? _Aren't_ you tired?" Dean just smiled and lined up, knowing they weren't going to let him out of this one. "I suppose this means you expect to fuck me again now, too?"

"Yep." They both said, both peeking out of Sam's eyes, a distinctly naughty look in them.

"Sexy bastards." Dean moaned as he thrust in and Sam, also Lucifer, both moaned as well. They started slow then got faster, after half an hour, they came clawing at each other and cumming with shouts. They cried out again as another one or two hit them, courtesy of Lucifer cheating with his power and making them fuck some more. "Cheater!" Both Sam and Dean moaned as they fell spent to the bed, panting.

Dean stayed where he was, too tired to move. "Well, fuck me already. I'm _not_ moving." He grinned anyway and leered at Sam's body. "Bring that shaft here, I wanna suck you. One at a time. Before you fuck me." Dean said and they nodded. Sam's eyes bled to normal hazel again. "Bring that huge shaft up here. I want to suck that gorgeous thing. Come here, Sammy baby. You look so tasty."

Sam leered and went up to the top of the bed, even with Dean's face. "Suck me already, Dean." Dean did as he ordered, sucking him hard and taking him time until Sam was gripping the headboard, ripping off pieces of wood with his angel strength as he held it too hard, then moaning "Fuck, you suck so good. damn! Love it, suck that…yeah!" Sam moaned and then made him stop, moving down his body, kissing his neck and jaw as he thrust in then took him hard. They were moving together now, trying to slow it down but ending up faster anyway. "Never stop…love you inside me…wow, Sammy…so good!" Dean moaned and this made Sam take him faster.

"Dean, yeah…amazing…never stopping fucking you…yeah, love you this way…no one…but us get you…too good…too good to share you…" Sam moaned back and got louder with his cries as they moved together, cumming hard and screaming this time, not caring who heard them. Sam pulled out and sat on his haunches. "I love you so much, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy. With all my heart." Dean responded and kissed him, letting him know he meant every word. "Staying with you forever, baby."

"Staying with you forever, too, Dean." Sam said then smiled, "Lucifer wants his turn, baby." He kissed Dean one last time, "This threesome thing is kind of fun, Dean. Good idea he had, wasn't it?"

"Oh, Yeah. Like it very much so far." Dean said.

"You love him yet?" Sam asked, "It's okay if you do. He loves you already, you know."

"Getting there." Dean said shrugging, "It feels fantastic with him. Wish you could know how it feels."

"I can, we can do it in here, probably right on the white table. It looked fantastic when he did it to you." Sam said, and Dean agreed that could be fun. Maybe he could…

"I'd love to fuck you both in here." Lucifer spoke up now and they both smiled. Dean as he pushed his shaft into his mouth and Sam as he leaned back into a recliner he conjured up to rest. Those two had _worn _him out.

Lucifer was losing it as much as Sam had soon, the headboard taking the brunt of his gripping too hard, shredding it the rest of the way now. "Dean…wow…suck it…so good at this….want you doing this more often…fuck that feels _fantastic_!" Lucifer moaned and grabbed his hair, pushing him deeper onto his shaft and crying out, "Gonna cum on that mouth, baby!" Dean relaxed his throat and soon Lucifer did just that, making him swallow it all and sucking some more to make sure he was done. Then he sucked him hard again and he thrust in and fucked Dean again, making them both spiral in pleasure again.

"Touch me, please, Lucifer!" Dean begged, and Lucifer grabbed his shaft, stroking it fast like he was thrusting into the man, his lover now. So sexy in his abandon now. He wanted to keep this man _forever._ _Make him his_. Along with _Sam_. _Somehow they had to be his!_

"Be mine, Dean? Please, be mine?" Lucifer begged, not letting them cum until he heard their answers. "I know you don't love me but I do love you, a little. Need you to be mine, both you and Sam, please?"

"Yes, I'm _yours!_" Dean moaned as he felt his orgasms coming at him again, this angel and Sammy giving them to him. For all Eternity. He wanted that, _too_. "Yours and Sammy's, all your two's…cumming…fuck…let me cum! Love you a bit, too!"

Inside he whispered to Sam, kissing him to the floor while also fucking Dean. '_Be mine, too? I love you, Sammy. We'll be yours, too. Dean and Me?'_

'_I'll be yours, yours and his."_ Sam said kissing the shining angel, "_You're so beautiful, Luci.'_

'_So are you, Sammy. So is he. Love you both so much!'_ Lucifer said and then went back to fucking Dean, cumming with him, clawing and moaning their releases. Kissing as they came together. They collapsed onto the bed and Dean cuddled into his arms falling asleep smiling now.

"Love you, Sammy. Love you, Luci. I'm yours, all _yours_!" Dean said softly and fell asleep.

"We love you, too, Dean." Lucifer and Sam said at the same time.

Dean woke up laying on a white feather bed, with the lighted angel kissing down his body. Sam leaned in and helped, kissing him senseless while Lucifer helped to reduce him to a pile of need. Then Lucifer took the man one more time and they came screaming together over and over, sealing them to each other forever now.

Then Lucifer kissed Sam while Dean helped kiss him as well and thrust into him too. Then Sam was also reduced to a pile of need and Lucifer made him writhe beautifully beneath him, until they came together crying out as well, sealing Sam to him as well, forever also.

Lucifer knew this seal went both ways. Both boys would love and need _only_ him and each other of course, but he also would only be able to be with and love only them, too. His heart was tied to theirs and in love with them now. Their hearts were tied to his now and they were deeply in love with him now too. It was the way the seal worked. He wanted them to be _his_ Mates_, his_ lovers. They wanted him to be _theirs._ This made _him _their Mate as well. It was a forever and Eternal bond they had made.

Now he held them to him in the white bed and their head and bodies cuddled into him, sighing happily. Lucifer held them even closer now, glowing brighter in his happy state then he ever had before. Michael walked in and smiled.

"_They're mine now. All mine. I sealed them to me tonight. They are my Eternal Mates now."_ Lucifer said happily and glowing even brighter now. Michael had never seen him glow so bright. He gave a whole new meaning to 'glowing with happiness'!

"_I'm happy for you brother._" Michael said and Lucifer kissed each brother's head lovingly, with a soft smile.

"_Thanks, bro."_ Lucifer said and Michael left to give them some privacy.

At least they were happy now, _all three of them_.

They were _his_. He was _theirs_.

Sure it wasn't conventional.

But the Winchester's weren't conventional men.

And Lucifer wasn't a conventional Angel either.

They were perfect for each other really.

Here hoping their fathers didn't freak out too much.

Yeah, right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel and Pamela were on their third round of sex now and not showing signs of stopping. Bobby was thinking of asking God to strike him deaf for a bit. Their moans and other sounds were driving him insane. The Prophetess had thoroughly seduced her Archangel. Not that it had been hard to do really; he had started seducing her first.

So he settled for ear plugs and laid down to sleep as much as he could until the others got back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back, they told Bobby everything. Including the Mate thing he had done with them. They made sure to let him know they were okay with it though. They loved him now, and each other.

This was the part they were afraid Bobby would have a problem with. "We get if this creeps you out. It's just, like they said. We could never love anyone else but each other, thanks to not going to Heaven like we were supposed to complete our connection. We weren't supposed to be brothers in the first place. We could never be happy without completing it, so we did it. Now we're happy _finally._ Since there is no returning to Heaven to do it there." Dean explained.

"We would never find anyone to love because we already had the person we were supposed to love, _each other_. The angels messed up our chances of that when they put us in as brothers, not the lovers we were supposed to be. We were never supposed to have this relationship, ever." Sam explained.

"I get that. You were so twisted and tied together all your lives. This explains that so well. I was just surprised at the whole 'being Mates with Lucifer' part. _Why _did you do that again?" Bobby had to ask.

"Well, Jo and Michael are in love, remember?" Dean explained and Bobby nodded. "Well, turns out for me to be with Sammy, it means my body has to be with him, too. It also means that Jo has to share my body, since Michael has to use it too. With me so far?" Bobby nodded, slowly but he nodded. He was getting it. Kind of. "Well, you see. She was fine with it just being with Sam, we'd be exclusive. But with Lucifer, he could mess around and make Sam be with other people get diseases from them or something, and pass it on to me. So we compromised. I would try to be with Lucifer so Sam's body would stay with me, and not be with other people and not pass something onto me, and therefore her. I also wasn't looking forward to knowing Sam's body was with someone else either. It pissed me off to think of someone else touching it. So we tried it and ended up sealed to him. He _honestly _loves us, Bobby. We love him too, thanks to the Seal thing"

"Sure, we didn't love him before this but the Seal _made_ us love him, _but it also made him love us, too._ So we're fine with that. We're just worried you won't be." Dean finished and Bobby looked at them annoyed now.

"I would never toss you out over something like that. Sure it different and I've never heard of it. You boys have never stayed long in the realm of normal very long to begin with. So why shouldn't falling in love be the same way? You boys have always done things in your own unique ways, and this is nothing I couldn't live with. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. At least it won't mess up Jo and Michael's relationship now, if you're together now." Bobby agreed. Lucifer using Sam's body to be with other people would _really _have messed with both Dean and Jo's relationships in a way. This really was the best way to save everyone's relationships.

Their relationship may have been twisted together and different before, but it was nothing compared to how their relationships were now. Those boys did lead some very interesting lives, they really did. But at least they could be loved now. The way they needed to be. That was all that mattered.

The rest could deal with itself when it happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another Michad hunt. These bastards were relentless, two so far. How many of these things were there? Pamela's vision had sent them to Chicago with images of a Michad attacking again. So they had went where she sent them. Now the boys were playing bait again. There would be no repeat of the sex like last time. None of them were willing to play willing sex partner to it. Lucifer would kill the thing if it touched him. Sam and Dean were _so_ against this idea, too. No one touched them, any of them. Even Michael. They had promised Jo the thing didn't get to touch Michael either.

So they went with plan B.

To see if the blades would kill it without catching it feeding.

Or inspire it to feed _without _the sex.

They bet Lucifer could do _that._ He had a really fun sex power he used, on them, frequently lately. The sex was amazing with him, both boys agreed unanimously on this one. They were learning to use it on him, too. He said they were _cheating _but let them do it anyway; they were getting good with it. _Fuck, were they good with it! _He smiled at the memory of the last time they'd teamed up and used it on him. _Sexy_ bastards!

This one went after Dean this time and neither Sam nor Lucifer liked it very much. Michael liked it even less. Getting it outside was easy; sex in an alley must be its usual thing. They needed to come up with a new shtick. Dean was now pinned to the wall and Sam came up and pushed the lust power into it, Lucifer helping him do it, guiding it where it needed to go in the demon. Michael looked out now, Dean letting him take over. "You want me, don't you?" He rubbed up into the demon and soon the demon was cumming, it's tongue creeping out to Michael's neck. Sam thrust their blade in with Michael's , too. The demon exploded into a cloud of dust and vaporized. Leaving them dusting themselves off and smiling.

"So, that _wasn't _Sex, _right_?" Michael asked. Would Jo see _that_ as sex? They were getting serious now, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Technically, yes. But it was a Hunt. You should be honest with her about this." Sam admitted, "It happens on hunts like these, she may not see it that way. Not as sex, I know we don't."

'_Is that true? That's not sex to do that with a hunt?'_ Lucifer asked, definitely seeing that _as_ sex, hunt or no hunt. He hadn't liked that thing touching Dean. Thank goodness it hadn't done more. He would have tested the' _kill without it having to feed first'_ plan. Hopefully Jo saw it differently. Lucifer would have killed the bastard for touching Dean! '_That is so sex to me, hunt or no hunt!'_ Sam sighed and nodded. He was right but it's just that Hunters did what they had to do to get the kill. It's the way they thought. _'I get that, Sam, and if it happens again, I'll try not to be mad. But to me, that is sex and I won't excuse it just because you're on a hunt. But if you have to, I won't hate you for it. I just want you to know how I see it. I'll love you anyway and stay with you forever, so never think I'll hate you for it. I can't help but see it as wrong. Not cheating on us, but still, wrong, baby.'_

'_We'll try not to let it happen on hunts then. We don't want to hurt you that way._' Sam thought to him, kissing his cheek, making the angel smile again in relief. _'We love you, Luci.'_

'_Thank you but I know sometimes it may not be helped but as long as you try your hardest to avoid it, I'll be okay._' Lucifer agreed. Hunters did what they had to get the kill, he respected that. He didn't want them to lose that drive. He just wanted them to try to avoid too much sexual contact with the monsters, that's all. If some rubbing got involved, and wasn't avoidable, and let them kill the thing and save lives, he could live with that. But if it could be _not_ done, he'd love that, too.

'_We'll do that. Thanks for not getting all jealous about it. We don't like it any more than you do when it happens. Makes us feel dirty really, but sometimes we have to get dirty to keep the innocents safe. It's the price we pay for what we do. We get dirty, corrupted, and bloody so they can be safe, happy, and unsuspecting of the things out there waiting to kill them. Hunting is a hard thing to handle. We have nightmares and guilt, and all the bad stuff to deal with. Death images and ways to kill things bouncing in our brains, all the damn time! Most of us go insane, or die young from it. Some choose 'Death By Hunting' when they get too burnt out.'_ Sam said crying a little, knowing it was true.

'_Hunting kills us and we don't get out of it, no matter how hard we try. I tried, Dean tried, fuck, Bobby tried. Other Hunters have tried. We don't get out! We get to die or leave it bloody and broken then the Evil shit finds us and kills you anyway. There is no easy way to Hunt, Luci. We can't leave it. It's in our blood, it's who we are. It's not our job or a thing we fell into. It chose us, it formed us, it trained us to followed it, and someday, it would have killed us, too. We court it, we love it, and in the end, it's our murderer. Luci. We hate Hunting but, the truth is, we can never stop doing it. It's us doing this and people live, and the monsters lose, or we do nothing and everyone dies, and the monsters win. Just like you angels do, we have to do it, too.' _Sam cried a little and Lucifer sent his warm feelings to him, wanting to hug his pain away, _'We can't help what we have to do, Lucifer, we just…have to do it!'_

'_It's okay, Sammy, You got me now. You guys got us. We won't let this continue for you. We'll help you Hunt this time, won't let it tear you up anymore. So sorry we didn't know what it did to you Hunters. Maybe we could get more angels to help the others, make it safer for them. Even us angels, we don't have to take as much as you Hunters do. Death By Hunting, bet it's a popular one, I can see why. Don't cry, Sammy. We got you. We'll make it better for you guys. No more pain, no more losing any more of those precious souls of yours to the Evil we hunt. We will take some of that burden from you. You aren't alone in this anymore. They won't be either. Let's talk to Gabe and Cas about some help for the Hunters, too. They could send more angels to help them, too.' _Lucifer said and meant ever word, he wanted Heaven to help more. They'd talk to the other about it. They could visit Heaven soon and talk to Father and Cas and the others about it. They would be glad to help.

'_I'd like that. It would be a good help for us all.' Sam agreed. 'Let's get home so you can hold me again, okay? I need you to hold me, both of you.' _Lucifer smiled softly at his lover and sighed,_ 'I want to hold you, too, Sammy. I know you're hurting right now but I swear we'll be home soon, promise. I love you, baby.'_

'_Love you, too._' Sam said and let Lucifer lead them to the car.

"Well, let's pop back and tell Jo and them how the hunt went. Best get this over with." Michael said in resignation, taking control of the body, Dean let him. Soon the car and them were in Bobby's yard again and Jo was running out to hug Michael. She looked up and saw the glowing eyes and kissed him, knowing it was Michael.

"Jo, can I talk to you?" Michael said and took her to the porch. He told her about what happened and surprisingly she wasn't mad.

"Hunters do what it takes to kill the monsters, Michael, it was just rubbing. I've had to do it, too. Sometimes we have to do bad things to catch the monsters and kill them. Sometimes we become monsters ourselves and lose pieces of our hearts and souls, but we _still_ do it. Because it's the _right_ thing to do. You did the right thing, as long as it doesn't go past that, I'm good with it." Jo said kissing him softly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me, too." Michael said and smiled, "I'm hungry, how about going out for dinner?"

"Starved." Jo said and he pulled her to the Impala. They laughed as they got in and drove away.

Sam laid down on his bed and joined his lovers in the white bedroom they now had in between their heads. Dean met them there and they let Lucifer hold them. Soon Sam felt better and fell asleep in their arms. Dean soon followed.

Michael had the body for the night and Dean had time with his loved ones.

Bobby cooked a dinner for Ellen and they had some time together.

And Ash played pool with Pamela and Gabriel.


	9. Hell Calls For Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Unrelated Wincest! Angelic!Sam/Angelic!Dean/Lucifer. Jo/Michael. Bobby/Ellen. Gabriel/Pamela. ****Unrelated anymore but as Angels and vessels working together in teams but not being possessed, living souls sharing their bodies and happily coexisting, but still are Sam and Dean, but are also Michael and Lucifer, too. **

**Please remember ****they are all separate existing souls and****share the bodies****. ****Are still individuals****. ****Lucifer is still himself, uses body for himself sometimes but is not Sam when he is using it, he is Lucifer.****The same goes for the others. Michael may use Dean's body but is most definitely not Dean, just uses the body. Dean is always Dean, not possessed by Michael or controlled by him in any way! Sam is still Sam and never taken over by Lucifer, happily sharing his body. Don't get confused about that, If Jo is on a date with Michael, Dean's body is just hosting him. He is still Michael, never Dean. Dean is not with Jo, Michael is.**

**Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot:** Michael and Jo's relationship reaches a new stage and they learn of a new threat to their family, namely John in Hell. He needs their help. God sends them on a mission. A demon is seeking to take the throne of Hell from John, a primordial one, and they must go to Hell to help him. Bobby and God tag along, too. Castiel and Gabriel take care of the human loved ones will they are gone, demons get sneaky when they think the Angels are gone. After all, going after the loved ones of the Winchesters is their favorite pastime, isn't it? Bet Castiel and Gabriel have a surprise in story for them when they do…Trickster powers could come in handy here.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo sat where she could see the door. Bobby sat in the corner keeping an eye on her.

It was an Incubus hunt and so far, despite her wearing her sluttiest dress and her hair and makeup screaming, "I'm a whore, fuck me!" The damn thing was a no show. Jo knew how she looked and was really tired of the drinks the men kept buying her, the grabs they kept trying, and, most of all, she just missed her Angelic boyfriend she hadn't seen in two _weeks_ and the phone calls and dream visits were _not _enough!

Just as she began to sigh and consider tossing in the towel, she heard a soft hesitant voice at her ear and warm strong arms encircled her waist. "Jo! I missed you, baby." Michael said and she turned to see her boyfriend, complete with the dark glasses to hide his glowing blue eyes and soft voice, a voice surprising becoming less and less like Dean's as he used it now, a voice like honey and sunshine, mellow and sweet to the ear. No Dean at all in it and, even Bobby had noticed, even his expressions were becoming different and no longer bore any resemblance to those of his vessel lately. He looked like _Michael _and not a drop of Dean showed when Michael was in charge of the body; she could tell.

She hugged him hard and kissed him urgently, lips melting into his and her body pressing tighter to his as he pulled her even closer and kissed her back just as hard, too. When they broke off, she said with a happy note in her voice and a joyous look in her eyes. "I missed you!"

"You look…" Michael stopped and she could practically _feel_ him searching through Dean's mind for the proper word and stopped him immediately.

"What was the first word you thought of, Michael? As soon as you saw me, tell me." She insisted and he smiled.

"Like a star wrapped up in a tight black hole, sucking me into you." Michael said and blushed, "You excite me in that dress."

"See, your words are just _fine_! Don't use his. I like the way you talk when you are just being you. Where is your vessel mate anyway?" Jo had been wondering, since obviously he wasn't in there now or he'd already have helped supply words to Michael as he soon he had sought the right ones to describe her in the dress.

"Away with his lovers. Lucifer wanted to know all about them now, so rather than have them _tell _him, my brother insisted on a mind walk. They are currently exploring their memories, both his and Sam's with Lucifer, showing him how they grew up and letting him see how they grew up with Bobby at the moment. They said to tell you hi and for you to corrupt my body as much as I need you to. They think I'm too pure…" He blushed again and she had to laugh then hugged him again.

"I can't go with you. I'm trying to lure in an Incubus at the moment. One that seems to be shyer than any Incubus I have _ever _heard of." She said impatiently, "All I've gotten are several numbers from strangers rather than the real man I've been missing for two _weeks_."

"Not anymore. Lucifer and the others killed it for you several minutes ago. I came in to tell you but got distracted by you in that dress; sorry." Michael said and she hugged him happily. "I find myself hard for you and wish to make love to you; can I do that now?" he said it so bluntly that it made _her_ blush now. A look he found just as pretty as a star being born. "You are like a star when it is first born. You shine so brightly in my heart. I love you, Jo." He looked at her now and she had a mad urge to remove the glasses to look into his eyes. So she tugged him outside and did just that in private. His bright blue eyes now settled into sort of human ones now, a new trait he'd been working on, and there were even whites to them now, but the pupils still let a bright Heavenly blue glow from around them. It was a new look but she found them very beautiful and told him so, and he smiled happily. He'd done it for her, and he admitted as much, and was pleased she had appreciated the efforts he'd made to do it.

Her hand rubbed him hard and she kissed his neck, "Let's go back to my room to make love, okay? It is our first time together…gonna take that virginity of yours, Michael." He eagerly nodded, eyes glowing even more now, and popped them back, and they undressed quickly. Jo sucked him hard and let him cum from it, and then got him hard again, putting the condom on him. Then straddled him and smiled sexily, "Let me do most of the work, okay? Then you can take control next time, promise?"

"Yes, I would have you do this." Michael said and kissed her neck, hands going to her breasts and rolling her nipples. "You are beautiful, Jo."

"So are you." She said softly and eased him inside her and rode him slowly, hands on his shoulders for balance and leverage. Then going deeper and moving against him harder until they were lost in it and he kissed her harder. Both moaned loudly and their bodies ached for more. "More, need more of you, Michael!" She cried out and pressed his fingers lower to her aching nub, "Roll me with your fingers, like you did my nipples, pinch it softly…" Michael immediately did as instructed and both felt her tighten, he worried he was hurting her as she whimpered in pleasure and the need to cum soon. "No, _don't_ stop, feels _good_…these sounds are pleasure ones, baby. I'm ready to cum, that's all. You close?"

"Yes." Michael moaned as well and worked her again as he moved up into her, their bodies meeting at every thrust until her head fell back and her body arched, and his arms pulled her close. His head fell to her neck and kissed her there, sucking and biting there as they came crying out and let their orgasms take them over until they were done. Then lay cuddling on the bed.

"Don't even think I'm done with you, my Angel lover. That was just the beginning of what I have in mind for us tonight." She warned him and Michael smiled in anticipation, hardening immediately. She stroked him and smiled, letting him get his condom on then moved onto her back, legs spread in invitation. She was surprised when his mouth began sucking her nub and within her folds and into her body, making her writhe. She hadn't expected this but wasn't going to make him stop either. In fact, with her hands and body, and words, she definitely encouraged him to do it even more as she arched on the bed and came on his tongue with a soft scream, and fingers pulling his hair.

Then he moved up and into her, and made love to her, and let their bodies dictate the pace. Soon they were lost in each other and never once noticed his power spinning everything in room in mid-air, including the bed they were making love on. They did this for hours and, when it ended, the bed fell to the floor and shuddered beneath them, bouncing them as it settled to the floor. Jo found herself cuddled to him, surrounded by soft feathers that shimmered with golden light, light kisses on her lips and neck, love in his eyes. "Marry me?" He asked.

"You mean a real marriage or the Heavenly thing you mentioned?" She was wondering.

"The Heavenly one. Will you be my Heavenly Mate? Maybe have my child someday?" Michael asked, "That is what human couples do, right? Marry then have children?"

"Yes, most do. But…you sure?" Jo considered the offer and smiled, liking it, the marriage and the kid part. "You'd be the Dad, _not_ Dean, right?"

"Yes, he will not be the father. Our child will be mostly Angelic, like me, but also like you, part human, too." Michael explained. "We can activate the child's Angel mind early so he knows the difference between me and Dean, and the whole father/not the father issue. It usually clears up the confusion for the child."

"So there are other children of Angels out there? In this world?" Jo asked and he nodded.

"Lots, most become heroes. Firemen, cops, jobs of that sort. Good guys. Some even become Hunters, like you are. They never know they have the Angel in there, most die human and go to Heaven. The Angel part doesn't activate unless it has to." Michael admitted, "Some even carry Angelic genes in their bloodlines from Ancient times, from when the Nephilem mated with humans and their children had children and the Angel blood merely became ingrained in it, like it was with our Vessel mates and their family. They carried Angel blood, a direct line to the first Nephilem actually. A powerful joining of the bloodlines ensured it would stay strong. It's why they were chosen to be our vessels to begin with. It made them able to house us without decaying like Nick did."

"So the Winchesters…" Jo said and he smiled, nodding again, she was getting it.

"Were direct descendants from the first Nephilems. Were an Angelic bloodline, yes. As close to Angelic as one can get without actually being one. They were born somewhat Angelic from the start." Michael said and Jo was stunned.

"So the whole soul-mates thing…" She asked and he rushed to explain.

"The soulmate thing was also true. We just took their joined souls and put them into the Winchester bloodline to make the perfect vessels for ourselves, like they turned out to be. There were no other options as vessels for us but them. They were born, more like _made _that way, so they could be our vessels from the start. It was destined from the moment we put their souls into the bodies they now occupy." Michael said sadly and Jo looked sad for them as well.

"So they never really had a choice in any of it, did they?" Jo said softly, her heart hurt for them so much now.

"No, they didn't." Michael said, "We should have chosen other souls for these bodies. It was not fair to their soul-mated selves. We only hurt them when we did it. I am ashamed to say, it was my idea. If I could do it again, I would find other souls for the babies. I would not have them suffer the way they have for our mistakes." She hugged him, seeing he meant it. He wasn't cold and saying he was sure this was right thing. He was saying it wasn't and he was sorry he couldn't fix it for them. It made her love him more.

"You can't ever tell them what you just told me. They will not understand. It would be unfair to take their belief that they had a choice in it away from them! It is what made them such good men. And good Hunters and makes them fight so hard when all else feels hopeless. You can't take that from them!" Jo urged and Michael nodded.

"I would never tell them anyway. It would hurt them too much to know it." Michael admitted, "Father said they must not _ever_ know it."

"He's right. Leave them as they are. And take care of them, okay?" She asked and he hugged her closer.

"Always, they are our friends and vessel mates. We have to take care of each other. It's how this vessel thing works when we merge this way. We would die without them to house us now and they would die if they didn't house us. It is a symbiotic relationship we cannot escape. Haven't been able to since they said yes and let us inside them. We love them, too, you know." Michael said and she smiled.

"I'll marry you, Michael." Jo said and he kissed her happily.

"Soon, baby, soon we'll ask Father to marry us." He promised then frowned, "Get up. We need to dress now, the others are coming." He popped their clothes on them and they got off the bed now, worried. Sam/Lucifer stood there and Bobby was with him. Michael felt a worried Dean join him in his head now and he looked at Bobby for an explanation.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked and Jo took his hand worried, too.

"John needs us. A primordial Demon has escaped the pit and is seeking to take John's throne from him. It is letting some beasts from Purgatory out. God has sent Angels and Archangels to him but we are needed. We must go now. Jo needs to go to her mother at my house. Gabriel is there with Castiel to protect them." Bobby explained and Jo kissed Michael goodbye, and vanished to Bobby's immediately.

"When do we go?" Sam asked and Bobby sighed, his eyes glowing now from God being inside him once more.

"We go now." God's voice said and boomed with his power, and they grabbed their duffels and vanished from sight.

Then found themselves in Hell, surrounded by welcoming Angels and resentful Demons, and ran to hug their father, John Winchester, who now found himself in a hell of a pickle. No pun intended. Hell had come to Hell and they needed to stop that Demon from taking the throne!

Not to mention the beasts they were currently observing the Angels trying desperately to either kill or put back in their cages; more the thirty as far as they could see. All big and powerful, and all with one goal in mind.

To kill the new Ruler of Hell, John Winchester.

Oh, goody, John thought, more things that want to kill me! Like I _really_ needed this. Treacherous demons weren't bad enough but to go to pit for backup was just plain _wrong!_ Who held the other set of keys to it anyway? He thought only he had those. Where was the damn Primordial Demon that was so desperate to kill him that it would open the pit to do it?

Besides the usual and _plentiful_ suspects now glaring at them with black eyes and hatred in their hearts, that is. Being the Ruler of Hell may have been a promotion but, the way it was working out, he would be happy to kill all the demons here and just reign in a wasteland if he could. Fucking demons got on his _nerves!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

There will be more on this in the next chapter. It's going to be an Arc so watch for future updates.

Thank you for reading their story, it's going to get really interesting very soon!


End file.
